Imperfect Image IN THE PROCESS OF BEING RE-WRITTEN
by Ninjapotato
Summary: Reader Insert- What happens when you have an OC with special powers as Nnoitora's second fraccione falls in love, while Aizen forbids it because it goes against the status of the Arrancars' "Perfect, battle hardened warriors"? And how will her love and a ring both end and save her life? SOON TO BE RE-WRITTEN AND POSTED UNDER A DIFFERENT STORY, NAMED "Imperfect Image Re-write"
1. The beginning

**Reader Insert Story**

**Made for**: Females mostly, unless you guys don't mind being in a relationship with another male (I don't judge (^.^) ) and I will probably other little details implying girl features, but don't really matter towards the plot. And also I will be referring to the OC as a girl because it's easier and faster than writing he/she or him/her so keep that in mind please!

**Basic Character Synopsis (BCS):** You are the 2nd fraccione of the 5th Espada, Nnoitora Jiruga. A third "Grantz" family member, younger than IlForte yet older than Szayelaporro (who you call Szayel), making you the middle child. You work with your younger brother in his lab during your free time. He always preferred the fields of chemistry, but you always were fascinated more by living creatures, so you took up biology (which you are equally adept at as your younger brother is to chemistry).

**Warnings: **Language from Nnoitora, a bit of OOCness, violent thoughts :D

**A/N: **So I just wanted to note that whenever a long space is left like this "(_)" in the middle of the sentence, it means to insert your name (if anybody needed the extra clarification before we start). And please tell me if you want me to continue this (I will post the first full chapter anyways so you can actually see the story) but if not then I'll just discontinue it and hang my head in shame…_*depression_

**Rating may (and probably will) change!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, nor will I ever in the future. If you think I do own it, then you are probably not the brightest light bulb. Why would I write fan fiction if could write this awesome crap in the actual storyline?! But anyways, the only thing I own is the idea for this fic, and my nameless OC!**

**XxXxXxX  
**

You are leaning over a cold, metal table, intently focused on your work. On the surface of the structure are two *vivisections of the hollow lizards collected from the outskirts of the baron deserts of Hueco Mundo (one male and one female). You are currently interested on the mating habits of these undead creatures. The only noise in the room is the sound of your pencil scratching on a page in a notebook, recording your findings from your experiments. As you prepare to continue with a very delicate part of your experiments, you turn back to the table with an extremely small dropper filled with highly concentrated acid, and position it over the lizard. You are being very cautious, as the liquid is extremely dangerous, and if even the smallest drop falls from your dropper, it will burn through the table and a few feet into the floor before stopping. If any drips onto the frog in any other area than the spot you intend, then your experiment will be ruined (as your creature needs to be alive for this experiment) and either you will have to catch one of the little _nuisances_ yourself, or get one of your younger brother's smarter fracciones to do it and wait impatiently in the lab. As you deem the dropper to be in the precise spot, and you are _just _about to gently squeeze on the end of the instrument when-

_BOOM!_

You groan as you remember that Szayel is doing another one of his chemistry experiments in another room. You then realize that the explosion caused you to squeeze the instrument in your fingers harder than you intended to, and jerk your arm in a diagonal direction. All of the contents of your dropper spilled out below you, completely slicing through your lizard, your table, and creating a jagged crater in the floor 4 feet deep.

You check for your flamboyant younger brother's reiatsu. You and he had made a system. If something went wrong during either of your experiments, you would check for the other's reiatsu. If something went wrong and one of you needed help, you would either raise your reiatsu significantly, lower your reiatsu significantly, or erratically fluctuate your reiatsu, depending on the circumstances. If something noticeable happened like an explosion, then you would emit a specific combination of reiatsu levels, between low, regular, and high levels (to distinguish between that of random fluctuations). This signal would mean that nothing fatal happened, and the other could continue what they were previously doing. It is a fairly decent system. But of course it is, you were the one who thought of it after all.

"_Szayel better pray that something fatal happened during that explosion or else I am going to prove to be __**extremely **__fatal to him, making me ruin my experiment, and my floors! But then again, if something serious did happen to Szayel then I just might not help him! Making me start from scratch again, dammit!" _you grumble in your mind. During another reiatsu check, you sense the specific code of reiatsu fluctuations- _Low, High, Normal, High, Normal, Low._ Unfortunately, it seems that nothing is wrong with him after emitting the signal.

You are about to call in a lower Numero who can fix the floor when a charred, staggering Szayel opens the door to the room you are mentally griping in at the moment. You see that he notices the chunk burned out of the floor under the nearly disintegrated metal table and smirks.

"Heh heh. Made you slip?"

Of course you know that most of the verbal encounters of the Grantz family are composed of playfully sarcastic, snarky comments, especially when it came to pointing out the others' mistakes.

"At least it takes a near nuclear explosion to make _me_ miss. What's your excuse?"

Very fortunately to Szayel, a lesser Numero knocked politely on the door as he was about to attempt to formulate an excuse to his failure, and the reason for yours.

You call for the numero to enter, and he quietly steps in, and begins to speak.

"Excuse me, (_) Grantz, the 5th Espada requests your and Tesla's presence in the main training area. Tesla has already been notified and both are currently waiting for your arrival."

"Alright, then. Thank you." With a small hand gesture, you dismiss the small Numero. He gives a slightly awkward bow and slips out of the door, trying to get out as fast as possible, closing it behind him.

You begin to walk to walk towards the door. With your hand on the small, silver knob, you turn back to your younger brother.

"Try to think of a coherent response while I'm gone, 'kay?" With a wink you turn the knob at your fingertips, push the door open, and enter the long corridor that would lead you to your destination under the artificial sun of Las Noches.

Nnoitora-sama** often calls for both of your presences during any convenient afternoons in the grounds for training to make sure neither of you got "soft". After all, he doesn't want "_weak little pussies for fraccione"._ Even though his fighting style seems brash and reckless, you know that he is truly good at what he does, since his teachings have helped you improve a lot after serving under him. You remember becoming his fraccione very well, as if it were nearly minutes ago…

**XxXxXxX**

*A vivisection is the practice of subjecting living animals to cutting operations,especially in order to advance physiological and pathological knowledge (like peeling back the skin and dissecting a living creature). It also used to be used as torture for humans! Cool right?

****- **sama is a Japanese honorific meaning lord, or master, and is used to confer great respect.

And please, no flames about the Romanization of the names, like Nnoitora/Nnoitra, Tesla/Tesra, IlForte/Yylfordt, or Grantz/Granz (or any other Romanizations that I missed or didn't bother to name) because these are the ones that I originally knew the characters before I knew of the changes, and I prefer using the first ones.

Also I apologize for any mistakes in the Japanese parts so if something is wrong/incorrect then please tell me

**Notice 1:** This will end up being a pairing fic, but I couldn't write lemon/smut even if my life depended on it. I have yet to figure out which person I will pair her up with. I originally thought about Tesla, but I thought that was a little boring. I'm considering doing some incest with IlForte (maybe even a threeway with Szayel?) or Nnoitora(S&M! heheh…) but nothing is final yet. So I'm going to make it either Tesla, IlForte, of IlForte/Szayel (I don't want it to be with an Espada other than Nnoitora or Szayel, because that will screw with the plot and I don't know anything about the other fraccione). Maybe I'll do a poll. But back to my lemon/smut comment, I want do a sex scene (or 2… or a couple more, depending on how things go XD) but I am unable to write one because I absolutely suck at it, so if anyone is willing to "donate" one to the story in the future then please PM me can talk about it.

I realized while re-looking at this, that it might sound like the whole story is about how she became Nnoitora's fraccione. But it's not...

Please rate and review! Thanks!


	2. OC description NOT A REAL CHAPTER

I just want to give to give a bit of description of the OC because I don't want to it during the story, so here goes: (not very good quality, just kind of scribbled out. Maybe I'll fix it up if I have some free time.)

**XxXxX**

Physical Description:

Eyes- Deep amethyst

Hair- Light brown with hints of blond (there's hints of blond because that's what I assume the Grantz's dominant hair color would be, along with brown. I thing Szayel's hair is pink because of some kind of chemical accident, because I can totally imagine him with brown hair! Though that really wouldn't fit his flamboyancy). Length reaches to the small of her back. Long and flowing. Side bangs on the right side of her face, but clips the sides of her hair back, creating a sort of ring around her but a few stands are loose on her right side. Gently wavy.

Face- Hollow mark on her left cheek. The mark is dark purple and in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Height: I don't really know about an exact number, she is taller than szayel, but a tiny bit shorter than IlForte.

Hollow mask- shaped as a choker around the neck. In the middle are two front teeth and a long pair fangs reaching the collarbone.

Hollow hole- On left palm

Uniform- Body suit stopping at the top of the breasts, legs stopping halfway down the shin with black on the edges. Zips on the side. Zippable jacket with a tall collar reaching just below the earlobes. The collar has 2 small "diamonds" on the front corners of the collar. Zipped down enough to see the top of the body suit. Splits on the lower stomach and leads in to long coattails similar to Ulquiorra's. Sleeveless. Black on the edges and on the zipper. Black, fingerless silk gloves on each hand reaching up to the wrist with white trim. Black obi for 2 attached holsters for a small hand dagger on each hip. A ring with a yin-yang symbol, and an intricate silver design on the ring that has special abilities.

Zanpakuto Description:

Call/Name (not in Japanese)-_ Purge, Thunder Jaguar! _

Physical description- Hair lengthens to reach the back of the knees and becomes vibrant purple, with strands of neon yellow. Plates of armor made from the hollow mask substance are formed on the chest, arms, legs, and hands, then form into large claws. Long spotted tail that is twice as long as the body made of the same substance of the armor. Electricity visually coursing throughout body, concentrated in the hands and claws.

**XxXxX**

So I'll add anything else that I come across, or anything else that you guys want to know.


	3. The Initial Meeting

Chapter 2

**Rating may change!**

**Warnings: **Language, EXTREME OOCness, ultimate pwnage.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters involved in this story other than my OC. If you think I own anything else then I am entitled to come to your home with a blowtorch. And you don't want to see what I can do with a blowtorch. (Example: I will light the inside of your toilet bowl on fire, and make you wonder how the _hell_ I did it)**

**XxXxX**

_You were out on another morning "jog". Well not so much a jog, but endurance, agility, and stamina practice between running, sprinting, and Sonido, but the technical terms don't really matter, and jog was a lot easier for you to say. Using Sonido ate up a lot of your energy when used in a great deal like that, so after using the Arrancars' version of flash step, you purposely leaned backwards, and fell onto your back, taking a well-earned rest .Folding your hands behind your head, you indulge in a long exhale while enjoying your break. Soon, the eldest Grantz family member, IlForte, enters your field of view. You sit up so that you can call out to him._

"_Oi! IlForte! Onii-san**! You gestured for him to come over to you."I don't usually see you around these parts at in the morning! What'cha doin'?"_

You recall that this around the time that you had just learned that your older brother had become Grimmjow's fraccione. At the time you were happy for your brother for being able to find servitude under the Sexta.

"_Oh, I had just been woken up early by some noises outside and decided to take a 'leisurely' stroll. I would ask you the same question, but I do know that you are on one of your infamous "morning running sprees"." _

_Suddenly, you sensed an overwhelming surge of reiatsu, and you could tell that the owner was going into a resurreccion state. _

'_So powerful even though it's so far away' noting that reiatsu's power in your thoughts._

_You could tell that IlForte recognized the reiatsu, and wanted to nothing but leave and move away from the menacing spiritual pressure_

"_Damn it, that's Nnoitora's reiatsu. I don't want to be anywhere near his resurreccion, and I'd advise you to do the same (_). Anyway, I'll catch up with you later!" He began to run off in the direction opposite of the reiatsu._

"_Yea, I'll see 'ya!" _

_Hmm, Nnoitora. He was the… 5__th__ Espada, correct? The only time you had ever encountered him was once when he was angrily storming the halls, screaming for his fraccione. Tesla, you recall._

_You wanted to see him fight. After all, you are a scientist by nature right? Scientists are naturally curious, so you wanted to observe his fighting style._

_You finally stand up, and begin to make your way towards the massive reiatsu. When the tall Espada came into your field of view, all you could do is stare. In his resurreccion form, he grew an extra pair of arms, producing a long scythe for each extra limb. His reiatsu was pouring off of him in bucketfuls, enough to fill an entire ocean from the World of the Living, and compared to him, your reiatsu was a mere puddle. Remembering what you came here for, you began observing him fight. There was no real pattern to his movements, and they all seemed so… in the spur of the moment, as one might say. But yet they were so powerful, so strong and effective while seemingly brash and ill-considered. Fascinating… it truly was._

_After toying with his prey for a while, he finally delivered the finishing blow. You quickly decided that you should leave, since you don't want to be anywhere near him in that state. Maybe you could continue 'running'. After all you were still on break. Yes, that is what you would do. _

_Quickly fleeing the scene, you train for a few hours, and remember that you had to finish an autopsy for Szayel. You sigh and start jogging back, though what you considered jogging, others knew it as sprinting. But that didn't matter because with your speed, you could do this for hours without even breaking a sweat. While heading back to the lab to continue your work, you notice the 2 Arrancars known as Loly and Menoly sparring. You leisurely watch them while running, but are so intent on their spar that you didn't even notice the Espada that you were about to run into._

_But before you even notice him, another person pushed him out of harm's way, and ended up stopping you in your tracks with a sword at your throat. _

"_Would you mind explaining yourself? First staring at my master and then nearly running over him?" He adjusted his blade at your throat, urging you to answer the question, or at least make some gesture of acknowledgement. You couldn't see the man restraining you but you could feel him pointing daggers at you._

"_Oi! What the fuck, Tesla?!" completely ignoring your existence for the moment._

"_I deeply apologize, Nnoitora-sama." You still feel him pressuring you into responding with his blade._

"_Hey, isn't that th' chick stalkin' me from that battle?" Oh no, he recognized you! You keep chanting in your mind like a mantra, this is bad, this is really, really bad!_

"_Yes, Nnoitora-sama." He then moves closer to your ear. "Care to shed some light on the matter?"_

_You get shivers when he whispers in your ear. "I… ah, ughn…. ngh," Wincing as you try to form a coherent sentence with a sword at your neck and your heart racing so fast you knew they could easily hear it._

"_Che, too scared ta' even talk. Worthless little shit."_

_You take in a large gulp of air. You would not let anyone make a fool of you! An Espada no less! _

"_Your fighting style." You say with gusto, still ignoring the blade at your neck. Being able to correctly form a sentence gave you the confidence to continue."I was interested. You fight recklessly, yet carefully at the same time. Though nonetheless, very strong, and I wanted to watch you and learn about it."_

_Though you realize he's probably going to kill you, you await his response._

"_A'right then, let's fight!"_

_Tesla stared at him in disbelief, but took the hint and finally let go of you, while you were at more than disbelief. You were in pure shock, terror, happiness, anxiety, curiosity, and indigestion all rolled into one! How in hell did his brain go from "I want to observe you" to "Let's kill each other!"? _

"_Well? Ya said tha' ya wanted ta' "observe me" and now ya' get ta' do it up close and personal! Ya' gonna tell me no after stalkin' me?"_

_He was right, this was the perfect opportunity to study him without risking your life, so why not? 'He'll probably kill you for watching him earlier' a small voice in your head says._

_You ignore your inner pest and draw your 2 hand daggers, entering a fighting stance._

"_Ok then, lets fight!"_

_You Sonido towards him, zigzagging from left to right, even though you could flash behind him without the foreplay, then Sonido behind him and lunge at his side. He can barely react fast enough, and you cut his uniform, and you cut close enough to cause just a few drops of blood to drip out his side. You quickly flash away before he can slash at you. You move away to a comfortable distance, and smirk at him. You've never exactly had that much brute strength, but you've always had the best of speed on your side. That, to you, has always been more important than any kind of strength._

"_Can't keep up?_

_He glares at you. You remember that Tesla is still watching. You glance at him. His face is expressionless, but his eyes are full of surprise and anger for managing to hit his master._

"_Hey, look a' me when wer' fightin'!"_

_You turn back to your opponent and resume a fighting stance, and flash directly in front of him (without the tedious zigzag) and slash deeply at his chest, in a direction that will force him move away to the side. But before he can flash away, you stab one of your daggers into the junction between the neck and the shoulder, and as he moves away the dagger drags through his shoulder it hits bone, causing said wound to bleed profusely along with the shallow wound on his chest. He falls onto one knee and stares at you in anger, and disbelief._

"_Well, I wanted to learn about you, not watch myself hit you. So are you going to attack?" You figured he should get a chance to attack before you end the fight and return to the lab to finish the autopsy (and have Szayel yell at you for being so late, but who really cares?). Though it is bad to be cocky with an Espada._

_He grunts and smirks as he gets up off the ground. He runs to you, and swings his sword diagonally at you. You allow him to get dangerously close, and pretend to look surprised. You return to a cocky grin and quickly dodge, a position opening up for you to kick him in the side. You kick him square in the ribs and push off of him with your foot, flipping in the air, and landing gracefully at a fair distance away from him._

"_I doesn't matter how strong you are, or may be. If you can't hit me, and can't dodge me, then, **Quinta**, I'm sure that I can predict the victor of this fight. Worthless little shit? I think not."_

_The only reason you could do this much damage was because you were angry at him for trying to label you as a 'worthless little shit'. Anger is a good motivator for you in battle._

_You both start running towards each other to attack, and as both of you are about to make climactic contact…_

"_You have work to do, and I find you **playing** here? You hurt me so."_

_Both you and Nnoitora turn to find the owner of the voice to be none other than your little brother. You start to walk towards him, sheathing your daggers._

"'_Ay! I'm not done wit' you!"_

"_I've got science to do!" You wave to him over your shoulder and flash to your brother's side._

"_Shall we?" you ask._

"_We shall."_

_With that, the Grantz duo, consisting of you and your brother, flashed to the lab._

You snap out of your thoughts as you arrive at the training grounds where Nnoitora- sama and Tesla are waiting for you.

**XxXxX**

Kinda anti-climactic huh?

**- nii-san simply means a general/ polite way to refer to someone as your brother. Adding the "O" before it just means that he is your older brother.

And I do apologize because I know that Tesla is completely OOC but they didn't show enough of him in the Anime to get a real feel for his personality. All I know is that he is very protective of his master, so I made him sort of violent-ish at first to fit with the scene a little better. I will tell you that eventually he does warm up to the OC, so no worries!

Yes, I realize the whole clichéd "_as if it were only minutes ago"_ crap in the first chapter, but it was the only thing I could think of at the time so please don't hate me! And I also apologize for that random string of letters in the flashback, but that was how I depicted her epic stuttering so DEAL WITH IT! I'm only kidding but I apologize if that displeased you… *_goes to cry in the corner… _Moody aren't I? *_wink_

And please, no comments or flames about the Romanization of the names, like Nnoitora/Nnoitra, Tesla/Tesra, IlForte/Yylfordt, or Grantz/Granz (or any other Romanizations that I missed or didn't bother to name) because these are the ones that I originally knew the characters before I knew of the changes, and I prefer using the first ones.

Also I apologize for any mistakes in the Japanese parts so if something is wrong/incorrect then please tell me.

And I will probably be faster next time because I have finally finished the essay that has been haunting my brain!

Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya'll again soon!


	4. The Current Time

Chapter 3

**Warnings: Language, a tiny bit of blood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters in this story. If I did then Aizen would have brutally murdered Ichigo, but only Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Szayel, IlForte, and Tesla would have survived! (Really, I wanted Aizen to win! Partially because the arrancars are so awesome, but partially because I don't like Ichigo since he would be dead **_**5,000**_** times over if he didn't have his inner hollow.)**

**A/N: **I really love it when I get reviews. I swear when I get an alert for a new review when around my family, they look at me like I'm insane for smiling for 5 minutes straight. So right now, a huge thanks to **Elena violet**.

And to anyone who was reading before, I edited the description, so I changed her zanpakuto so that in an unreleased form, it takes the shape of two separate dagger instead of the traditional sword. While thinking of that, I realized that Nnoitora and both of his fraccione would have irregularly shaped swords. Cool, huh? And I also added the tail in her resurreccion state. How could I forget the tail?!

Shall we begin?

**XxXxX**

You snap out of your thoughts as you arrive at the training grounds where Nnoitora- sama and Tesla are waiting for you.

"Che, took ya long enough." Your eye twitches slightly. Every time he calls you for something, he always tells you how late you are. Even if you get there before he does! Sometimes that man is_ ridiculous._

"Whatever. What do you want us to do _today_?" you replied, stressing the 'today'. If he works you so hard like this almost every day, then by time either of you needed to use your skills, you won't be able to due to muscle exhaustion! But it's not like you're complaining. You couldn't call yourself a proper arrancar if you got worked up over something like this

"Jus' spar a little or somethin'." Both of you nod and get into a ready stance, and Tesla draws his sword.

Usually whenever the two of you sparred, Tesla would use _Verruga_ while you just used your hands. It worked for both of you because it would cause less damage to Tesla if (when) he got hit and you could "_play"_ with him for a little longer.

After punches were thrown, attacks were dodged, and kicks were thrust, Tesla was panting and bleeding slightly from a few wounds, while you barely broke a sweat. Though it was fun to spar with Tesla, you wished Nnoitora-sama could find someone with a bit more of a challenge for once in awhile. You stepped up to take look at a particularly deep wound on his face.

"That's fine fer today. Do whatever ya want." Nnoitora walks further into the sandy training grounds.

"Come on Tes', I'll take you to the lab and take care of those cuts."

"You really don't have to do that (_)"

"Tesla, I just want to make sure that they don't get infected or anything, and it won't be any trouble, so let's go!"

After convincing him to come, you begin to head back to the lab where you were going to take care of Tesla. While walking, you couldn't help following your train of thought from earlier, and what happened after that fight…

_After finishing the autopsy for Szayel, you had some free time on your hands so you had an interactive diagram of the nervous system displayed on your computer while you lay on your stomach on a cushioned table that usually used for examinations. You moved the table slightly so it would face the screen that stretched across the entire wall. You had a touch-pad remote with a few controls to move the image around and zoom in on certain spots. You were trying to find some more pressure points that could paralyze the opponent when struck. You could zoom in on a single nerve cell and you could tell the computer to simulate what would happen when struck. Quite a useful computer, it was. _

_After scanning the diagrams for a while, you finally found a nerve pattern that piqued your interest. Zooming in, and about to begin the simulator, there is a soft knock on your door._

"_(_)! You have a visitor!" It was Szayel. You wondered who it would be. There were very few people who would come into this wing voluntarily since the healing center was in a different section than this._

_You sigh at being interrupted just as you might have made another discovery. "Bring 'em in!" The door opens and Nnoitora appears in the doorway. You glance at him and close your nerve diagram as you hop off of your examination table._

"_Well, what a surprise to see you! What brings you here?" _

**XxXxX**

So, yea. I don't really have any excuses for why this chapter is really bad. And a sort-of cliffhanger? I don't know. This chapter in my eyes is a failure for the time that it took me to get off my ass and write it. I am so very sorry and I swear that next chapter will be better, because it will continue the flashback, and give you a little bit of insight of how she WHOOPED NNOITORA'S ASS! Because really, just speed isn't enough to do that kind of damage on my Nnoi-chan! So I'll explain that Nnoitora isn't a completely weak pussy, so don't hurt me for making his ass get WHOOPED! (Did I mention that he got his ass whooped? Well he did.) Am I a little too excited about that?

And please review! I love when I get reviews! I promise that I will write faster if you do… pwease?

So I think that's all for now, so I'll see you again soon! (sooner if you review…)

Thanks!


	5. Just a Hell

Chapter 4

**Warnings- Language, excessive flashbacks, possible (probable) OOC**

And this- '_' with just the apostrophes means that the person is thinking it. I think I've done that a few times so far. I know that I do in this chapter, and future chapters to come.

Again, more important changes to the OC description! A few little "accessories" that I've added to the character that will be explained later and a ring that is _**extremely **_important. As you see I'm pretty much making things up as I go (aren't I successful?), and forgetting things. So once in a while I'll add things to the character that will be good for the plot.

Almost this entire chapter is in italics because it's the flashback. I _warned _you about excessive flashbacks, but NO! You just HAD to keep reading, huh? Well you can't turn back now, because I broke the back arrow on your web browser! HAH HAH! Anyways, ITALICS, HO!

**XxXxX**

_The door opens and Nnoitora appears in the doorway. You glance at him and close your nerve diagram as you hop off of your examination table._

"_Well, what a surprise to see you! What brings you here?" You smile at him. Not a sincere smile, but one that is determining the best way to dissect you._

"_I want to know how ya beat me." "Pardon?" You furrow your brows._

"_I have th' strongest hierro in Hueco Mundo. There's no way tha' you could cut me so easily without doing somethin' weird. So, what was it?" You were surprised that he could figure out that something else other than speed and strength came into effect during the battle. Well, if he wants to know so badly, then let's have a little fun with this!_

"_Alright, since you want to know, then I'll give you a few hints to the answer." He frowned at the fact that you wouldn't tell him outright. "Let's figure it out. What things came into contact during our battle, Nnoitora?" he sighed and rolled his eyes, while you were smiling out of pure joy. _

"_Fine. It was me, you,… uh… oh! And our swords." "Very good! Now, think. What can you eliminate from that list?" "Well, ya sure as __**hell **__didn't touch me or my sword. But I wouldn't be surprised if you did some kind of creepy ass experiment on yerself." You frowned at that last part, but you still continued. "Good, so far. Now, I shall tell you that I have not, nor would I ever have, experimented on myself directly. So that leaves…?" He thought for a short moment, then his face lit up slightly in realization."You did something to yer' sword?" You give him a few small claps. "Correct! In a sense…" He scowled. "What the hell do ya' mean, 'in a sense'?" "A good question, Nnoitora!" you say, treating him like a child in grade school. 'Though he does have the intelligence of a grade student.' _

_You walk over to the large computer screen that spans across the wall, and pull up a small slideshow. This really is too much fun! He walks over to see the pictures across the wall._

"_You see, most arrancars' resurreccion forms are based off of an animal, yes?" The screen flashes pictures of the resurreccion forms of Starrk (wolf), Hallibel (shark -Rawr!-), Ulquiorra (BATMAN!), Grimmjow (kitty, kitty!), and Nnoitora's own resurreccion (Praying mantis)._

"_But, my resurreccion is a bit different than others'. Mine __**combines**__ the powers of a jaguar, and the powers of thunder/lightning. Why this happens, is ... unknown to me." Lies_

"_Okay then, why do I give a crap about tha'?" You sigh. "Patience, Nnoitora, patience. The electrical currents generated by the lightning part of my resurreccion combines and reacts with the reishi in the air, and allows the blade of my Zanpakuto to slow down the vibrations of the reishi inside of your hierro, making it easier to cut through. It is similar to that of the Quincy's "Seeleschneider". In simple terms, it allows me to cut through your hierro like a knife through butter!" You reply with a smile, a little too cheerfully. "Since that answers that, any more questions, my dear Quinta?" _

"_Why are ya' not an Espada?" "Again, I beg your pardon?" He walks up closer to you. Something that very few people have the guts to actually do, by the way. _

"_You could easily kick the Sexta's or the Septima's ass and take their position. Either you're too stupid ta' notice that, or you haven't fer' some reason." _

_Now hold on just a __**damned second!**__ Nobody calls you stupid, and gets away with it, damn it!_

"_Wow, Nnoitora! I never would have thought that you could figure all that out by yourself. Who knew?" _

_There was a reason why you weren't an Espada. You could probably take the position of Quinta right now in the lab! But you didn't, and you weren't quite comfortable sharing that reason just yet with the Quinta. _

_He knew by your look that you weren't going to tell him the answer. He thinks for a second._

"_Then become my fraccione."_

"_. . .Eh?!" _

_Now __**that **__caught you off guard. "Did ya' forget the entire reason why ya' watched me in th' first place?"_

"_I wanted to learn about the way you fight."_

"_If ya' work under me, then you could learn about th' other parts of my life, and all that shit!" "It is true that the environments of the different aspects of your life could have influence of your technique .But before I give you hopes of my acception, let me ask you this. Why do **you** want me to become your fraccione? I am very certain that you are not doing this out of the "bottom of your heart", just so that I can learn something, so I want to know your true intentions __**Quinta**__."_

"_Because I want a rematch. And because I need a fraccione who doesn't suck ass in battle. I mean, Tesla's as good as servants go, but he can't hurt a damned fly." _

"_Hmm, I suppose a rematch can be arranged. Though Tesla seemed quite strong enough back there."_

"_He's jus' protective, but sucks at any other times."_

_Should you accept? You don't see the reason why you should. What could being a fraccione gain you? It wasn't like needed any more responsibility; You already have enough of that at the lab. This would take time away from your experiments, and from training. Though, you could still learn quite a bit about the Quinta through further observation, and you could probably whoop Nnoitora's ass on a daily basis._

"_Alright, I accept."_

"_Cool, then w-"_

"_-Under the conditions that you will answer any questions I may have, and you do not interrupt me during my morning training times or at the lab unless it is apocalyptic and/or life-threatening. Agreed?"_

"_Yea, fine. Whatever. I guess we should go tell Aizen. He'll have a fit if he finds out abou' this before we tell 'im." _

"_Very well."_

Once again whipped out of your dream lands upon arrival at the intended destination, only this time brought back to reality by the impact of your face into the door to one of your few examination rooms.

"(_), are you all right? You were kinda spacing out for while."

"Huh? Oh, yea, I'm fine Tesla." you open the door to the simple room with few pieces of equipment. This was your smaller examination room for simple things, so it had an average sized computer (compared to your few main computers with monitors that stretch all the way across the wall). "Come in, I'll fix those scratches, Tesla." He sits upright onto the long navy blue-cushioned table as you head over to a cabinet and pull out a few supplies, pull up a metal table next to Tesla, and put the supplies on the table.

You open the bottle of antiseptic. "Alright, this will sting a little at first." He nods and you apply the antiseptic. He winces slightly, but the expression fades quickly. You next put on a pair of latex gloves, and open a jar of white powder.

This powder is a creation that you had made a while back. It heals a wound, while not leaving any marks or evidence that there anything was ever there, in just a few minutes.

You put the powder in a small ceramic bowl, and mix it with a little bit of water, turning it into a sticky white paste. You dip your middle finger into the bowl, and dab the paste onto the wounds on his face. You close the jar of powder and put everything away in the cabinet, put the ceramic bowl in a place where Szayel's fraccione will know to clean it, and dispose of the gloves. By time you were finished and checked on Tesla, the scratches were completely removed, and his face was once again flawless.

You pat him on the shoulder. "All right, Tes'! All good to go." You put your ring back on, after removing it to put on the plastic gloves.

"Thanks, (_)." He slides off of the table and walks to the door.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What is that ring for?"

_Sigh,_ you knew that this subject would come up eventually.

"I always see you with it, and you are always touching it. It looks its special to you."

More special than you could know Tesla. More than you could ever know.

"May I know what it is?" You look at the floor.

"_Nothing._ Just a ring."

"Oh… all right. Uh, see you later then." He knew by your tone that the ring was more than just nothing, but decided to leave the subject untouched for a while.

" 'Later."

He walks out and closes the door.

You walk over to a wall and lean your back against it, gently hitting the back of your head against it. You close your eyes and slide down the wall, onto the floor while burying your head, and hugging your knees to your chest, a few stray teardrops falling down your cheeks. You look up and hold your hand out in front of you, looking at the yin-yang symbol-encrusted ring.

"_Nothing. Just a hell."_

**XxXxX**

Dramatic ending! _Dun dun duuuuuuuun! _But that ring will play an important part in this story, so be warned! I tried to make the end as dramatic as possible, but that kinda failed as a climax.

AHHH! So much freaking dialogue in this chapter! And like, 90% of this entire story so far has been flashbacks! I hope I can actually write at the present time a little more.

So I changed the story description, because I just like, completely changed the plot (again, I am pretty much making this crap up as I go) so instead of some kind of forbidden love, it'll be a somewhat forbidden love and how love and a ring will eventually save her life, er, something like that (I swear it will be better than it sounds, but I can't give a good description because it'll give too much away. I'm a success aren't I?)

Now, since with the addition of this story making a total of over 6,000 words, I'm creating… a Beta profile! Yay! So if you need a Beta and like my stories, then please PM me! I'm on every single day, so it'll be done fast and as best as I can. I also love to Beta, so PM me if you have something.

Please review and I'll speak with you in the next chapter! If you have any questions that won't completely spoil the plot, then I'll be glad to answer!

-Ninjapotato


	6. The Second Failure

Chapter 7

Warnings: A bit of angst, insults, you know the drill

Disclaimer: see profile

Yay! Super-angsty chapter! And more flashbacks!

**XxXxX**

After yet another morning of running, your mind felt much clearer. The vigorous work and blissful aching of your muscles helped rid your brain of any problems. You decide now, after your "morning marathon", that it would be nice to wind down with a good book. Often times you would ask Szayel to go to the world of the living and pick up a few interesting novels, or you would just borrow some of the books that he got from himself. Books from the human world were very fascinating. The way that the simple human mind could make up such works of fictions that were so interesting was mesmerizing. Some human writers even wrote well enough to make you feel like you were being plunged into an entirely new world.

You start walking back to the lab. You finally notice how disgusting you looked. Dirt and sand stuck to the sheen of sweat on your body, grime nearly coating your face and sleeveless arms. You should probably clean yourself first before reading. Maybe it would be nice to read book while in a relaxing warm bath. Yes, that would be very nice.

While in one of the hallways that would eventually lead you to your lab, things seemed eerily quiet. For once things were actually somewhat peaceful. Too bad that wouldn't last for long.

"Hey, kitty-cat. Wanna play a little?" A strong but feminine voice sounds behind you. You gently turn around, only enough to see the identity of the voice. It belongs to Loly. Menoly stood beside her. Sometimes the pair would show up and verbally abuse you, trying to get a rise out of you. Most of the time that ultimately failed, as you simply ignored them.

"Well, good morning, Loly, Menoly. A _pleasure_ to see you as always." You said sarcastically. You turn your back to them and begin to walk away from the pair. As soon as you begin to leave, you hear the two pair of feet following you.

"Oh, look Loly. She's so filthy!"

"Well of course, so betting of a dirty rat so like herself. I bet your parents just left you on the streets when you were a child because you were so disgusting!"

That comment made you stop walking.

"_Get out! You __**disgusting rat**__!"_

_You were abruptly shoved out the door of your western house. Your mother threw an apple at your head._

"_And don't even think about ever coming back!" _

"I'd suggest you watch your mouth, Loly."

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" she said in mock concern. "*Gomenasai! I should have known how sensitive dirty street rats are! I bet your brothers didn't even bother to come after you after you got thrown onto the streets!" She scoffed loudly.

_Your brothers were trying to push their way through the door frame, but were too small and weak to get past your mother as the apple hit your forehead, creating a faint red mark. You quietly look down at the small apple._

"_P-__Perche, madre (1)?"_

"_You are so __**vergognosa**__ (2) that you don't __**deserve**__ to know!" She yelled._

_You slowly turned to the faint dirt road and began walking. You could still hear your brothers' last efforts to get through the door. _

"_(_)!" the frail voice of your younger brother screamed. He was crying but still fighting while IlForte was still staying strong, but his face was desperate and looked like he wanted to cry._

Your body and mind were slightly trembling from rage and anger. Most of the time you could ignore these feeble attempts at irritation, but if they started to bring your brothers into this, hell was going to be raised.

"Such a shame that they must have abandoned you onto the dirty streets!"

In that very moment, you snapped.

You instantly Sonido over to her and punch her square in the jaw. She skids back a few feet, and lands on the ground.

"You little bitch!" She yells. She gets up off the floor and pulls her Zanpakuto out of its sheath. You find her running up to attack you, and you raise a single dagger to block her strike. You lock eyes for a moment; she sees that yours are filled to the brim with unmerciful fury, but also another emotion- regret.

_If mother didn't want you, then you had no right to stay. You would leave. Run far away. You knew your brothers would probably try to sneak out to find you. You would go to a place where they couldn't. If they saw you, they would try to bring you back home and get scolded harshly by mother. Not only that, but it would be such a painful reminder of the life and family you now have to leave behind._

You use Sonido on just your arm to pull your other dagger and stab her side. She yells out in pain as the tip of your small blade fractures her lowermost rib. You knee her in the abdomen, sending her flying back from the extra power added by your rage, and back onto the cold tiled floor. As she lands, she coughs as some blood sputters out of her mouth. You calmly walk over to her and look down at her with cruel pity. You raise your foot and aim your heel and her sternum. You were about to slam your foot down and cause a large deal of internal damage, when a sly voice sounds.

"Now, now, girls. Is there a problem? I'm sure tha' Aizen-sama would be gettin' upset if ya went killin' each other, ne?"

Ichimaru-sama was leaning on the wall a few feet away.

You move your foot back to the ground and take a small step away from Loly. This whole time Menoly was watching the scene unfold from a safe distance.

"No, Ichimaru-sama, there is no problem here." You put both of your daggers back into their holsters. You begin to walk down the hallway on your original route, when you step for a moment. You shoot Loly a hateful glare. If looks could kill, then she would have spontaneously combusted by now.

"And I'm sure that Aizen-sama wouldn't lift a finger for the likes of _that._" You continue your trek down the hallway at a brisk pace as your coattails sway gently behind you.

After walking a distance away from the group, you slow down a bit. Some things were just too painful to think about, but memories of your human life began to rape your thoughts.

-  
_The 1800's in Rome, Italy. There was a war currently occurring. Sickness and unsanitation began to run rampant, so you and your clean mother, healthy father, and 2 loving brothers left to follow the trend of people going to America. IlForte was 12 at the time. You were 9, and Szayel was 7. _

_In America, the area was much more rural. At the time, winter was just passed. You owned a small plantation that had a few crops. It was tended by your father, IlForte, and Szayel, while you and your mother did the cooking, cleaning, and other house chores._

_But don't get the wrong idea. Just because you helped your mother with those things, didn't mean you were good at them. You often times burned food, sewed clothes incorrectly, and left dirt stains while cleaning. But your mother was usually a patient woman. She would stay calm, and help you with whatever you did wrong and show you how to do it properly._

_Things started out well, but after winter passed, things started to fall apart. The crops were dead, there was barely enough food for the winter, and nearly no money to buy food from the small organized town market place a mile away. Father developed pneumonia in both his lungs from the insufficient heating and insulation, and eventually died, leaving your brothers to tend to the fields in the spring and IlForte as the man of the house. The stress of losing her husband turned mother into an alcoholic, using the little money we had so she could buy alcohol. Now, whenever you did something poorly, she would get mad and throw tantrums. She would often times hit you and send you to bed with no supper, which she usually ended up making for herself and your brothers. During her tantrums, if Szayel was in the room, IlForte would lead the little boy away from mother, trying to shield him from the hard truth. At supper when you were sent away, IlForte usually tried to sneak something like a small piece of bread from the table and give it to you later. Then, he would often try to comfort you in his arms. You told yourself that you wouldn't cry after father died, but you were always weakest in your older brother's arms. You tried to be strong, especially for little Szayel, but it was too hard around IlForte._

_Around mid-fall, was when things truly boiled over. You were taking another attempt at cooking supper, and things seemed to be going well, until the flame suddenly rose and nearly caught the whole kitchen on fire. Mother, and your brothers rushed into the room as mother put the flames out before they spread too far. After everything settled down, your mother looked very angry with you; you could tell that she had quite a bit to drink before. She calmly put her hand on your back as she lead you the front door, opened it, and abruptly shoved you through it. You looked up at her confused._

"_Get out! You __**disgusting rat**__!"_

_You were abruptly shoved out the door of your western house. Your mother threw an apple at your head._

"_And don't even think about ever coming back!" _

_Your brothers were trying to push their way through the door frame, but were too small and weak to get past your mother as the apple hit your forehead, creating a faint red mark. You quietly look down at the small apple._

"_Perche, madre (1)?"_

"_You are so __**vergognosa**__ (2) that you don't __**deserve**__ to know!" She yelled._

_You slowly turned to the faint dirt road and began walking. You could still hear your brothers' last efforts to get through the door. _

"_(_)!" the frail voice of your younger brother screamed. He was crying but still fighting while IlForte was still staying strong, but his face was desperate and looked like he wanted to cry._

_You began to walk down the dirt trail, leaving the apple on the ground._

_If mother didn't want you, then you had no right to stay. You would leave. Run far away. You knew your brothers would probably try to sneak out to find you. You would go to a place where they couldn't. If they saw you, they would try to bring you back home and get scolded harshly by mother. Not only that, but it would be such a painful reminder of the life and family you now have to leave behind._

You didn't notice that you were at the lab until you distractedly ran into the large double doors. You open the left door slowly and step through. A little distressed from your mind's review of your past, you idly travel the halls of your section of the lab, nearly forgetting why you came here. You feel a presence in your main computer room, and peek through the door to see who it is.

You see IlForte staring at one of your anatomy books, trying to understand what most of it means. He looks up from his intense thinking and sees you in the doorway. He smiles and stands up.

"Hey (_)."

Without greeting him or changing your expression you calmly walk over and hug him. After only a few seconds you begin to gently sob into his chest. He holds and comforts you the way that he did when you were little.

"Did something happen? What's wrong?" he says in a soothing voice. You nod, but don't give him answer. After a while you say only one thing-

"Please, never leave me again IlForte."

Knowing exactly what you meant, he closed his eyes and hugged you harder.

"Never again. I got you back once, and I'm _never_ going to let you go (_)."

**XxXxX**

Yay for drama! How did IlForte get her back once? What was the rest of their childhood like? All will be answered in the future!

I am such a liar. I said I would update on Fridays, and then I update 3 days later. Well you know what, SCREW THE SYSTEM! How about instead, we do "I have to update at least one chapter in the span of one week, the deadline being from one Friday to the following Friday." Okay, that sounds pretty good. There should be a punishment if I don't. Hm, what should it be? Tell me how you think I should repent from being lazy.

Please review, because it makes me very happy!

*Gomenasai- I'm very sorry (I imagined her saying this the way that see did to Orihime in the anime. Did you too?)

(1)Perche, madre? - Why, mother?

(2) Vergognosa- Disgraceful (or so says Google translate). This has been conjugated to say a disgraceful girl/female


	7. The Introductions

Chapter 6

Warnings: LOTS of language, blood, fighting, injuries, medical procedures, attraction,

Disclaimer: See profile

Note- once in a while, I'll have the Grantz's (or however the hell you may spell it) interact in what I call "Itanglish" (Italian- English. Get it? Like Spanglish, but, with… Italian- you know what, just forget it) so I'll translate it at the bottom with the Japanese (if there is any for the specific chapter). I wanted them to have some kind of separate language, and I chose Italian because IlForte means strong, or the strong. Some of it will be correct from my own (limited) knowledge, but some of it comes from Google translate, so I'm not sure about it. Some things I tried to have them say in Italian, but I knew that the Google translation was wrong, so I couldn't do that.

**XxXxX**

You wake up at the sounds of loud bangs and yells of fighting out your window in the baron sands of the training grounds. Groaning, you sit up in your bed and check the time on bedside clock.

_3:27 A.M._

Much too early for anyone to be fighting like that outside, or even awake for that matter. You were ready to go up to your window and scream _'Shut the fuck up!'_, but upon seeing that the participants of the fight were the 4th and 6th Espada, Ulquiorra-sama and Grimmjow-sama, you decided against it, seeing as you didn't need more than one Espada on your back. It wouldn't do good to be in any kind of trouble, as that would take time away from your sciences. You couldn't miss any opportunities to possibly be able to finish your lizard reproduction project without a crater forming in the tiled floor of your section of your *Otouto's laboratory.

You yawned. Maybe some caffeine would wake you up for a bit, because it didn't look they were going to stop for a while which meant you weren't getting anymore sleep unless you slept in one of the examination rooms. The only problem with that was that those tables were hard as damned _rocks_.

You go over to your small closet and retrieved one set of your daily clothing. You strip off your sleep-wear, which consisted of a plain black tank top and fuzzy dark purple pants, and put on your black and white uniform. You decided to only put on the bottom layer for now, since you were only going to get a drink from the kitchen, and there was most likely going to be no one around to see you anyways. No point in a jacket just for that.

Another loud bang is heard, and you decided to see what exactly they were doing. Perhaps this would be a good time to see their fighting styles. Some good intended observations. Nothing wrong with that, right? After all, they had woken you up after getting only about 2 hours of sleep.

You walk up to the skinny but long window and pull back the thick, black velvet curtain just enough to peek your head through to see the ongoing action.

The Cuarta was mainly stationary in one spot, without a single scratch or rip in his uniform.

The Sexta was in his resurreccion state, resembling a panther. He was full of scratches, and covered with blood. He was panting, and heavily hunched over, but still in a fighting stance.

He began running up to the 4th, and went to claw at his chest. The maneuver was dodged effortlessly, and 6th received a blow to his side. An array of punches were thrown at the stoic Espada, but just moved his head out of the way at each one, not bothering to attack back. The blue-haired Espada started getting frustrated, and went for a quick hit to his ribs. The move was blocked without a second thought from the Quarta, and he landed a strike on the larger man's chest. They both skidded away from the force of the blow.

He looked positively amazing. Drenched in sweat, his beautiful blue hair matted with blood. He was _mesmerizing_.

This continued for a few minutes. You could see your large, deep amethyst eyes reflecting off of the glass of the window as you watched the battle between colleagues.

As Grimmjow went in for another hit, he saw you, and the two of you locked eyes for a short moment, but your gazes were cut off by Ulquiorra getting him square in the jaw with his fist as the Sexta was distracted. The 6th flew back about 10 feet and landed on his back.

"You are useless, trash. We are finished here."

He looked back to see what the Sexta was distracted by, and spotted you. You meet his eyes for half a second, and then jumped back from his chilling gaze. You were very startled as you leaned against the wall, with your heart racing. But your heart wasn't pounding just from how the Quarta scared the crap out of you. No, it was because of the way the Sexta looked. There aren't _words_ to express how _attractive _he looked just then. You shook the thought out of your head. It didn't matter; you were probably just very tired. Yea, that was it. Just tired.

You gather yourself, and leave your quarters to make your way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was only used by the Espada and their fraccione. The numeros had their own separate kitchen. It was one of the perks of becoming Nnoitora's fraccione. The food in the numeros' kitchen was _disgusting_. Before you had met the Quinta, you would rater eat the hollow lizards in your lab than _any_ of the food in there. The bread was basically wheat paste, only as hard as steel. You shuddered at the disturbing thoughts of what you previously had to endure. The Espada kitchen was much better. The food was very luxurious, and there was a large selection of beverages, many of them from the human world. Many arrancars were fascinated by human food, so that was what the majority of the kitchen was filled with.

You arrived at the large silver doors that led to the kitchen. You reach up to rub your eyes and yawn. You open a door and upon entering, you can feel another presence in the room. You open your eyes to see who it is.

'_G-Grimmjow-sama!' _

He was leaning up against one of the counters with an unopened can of Sprite™.

"**O-Ohayou gozaimasu, Grimmjow-sama." You say with a small nod. He gives you small glance, and goes back to thinking about something. You walk up to one of the many refrigerators, and were about to open it to get a can of Dr. Pepper™, when you noticed all of his wounds. They looked much worse up close than they did through the window.

You quickly walk up to him to grab his free arm, and inspect the damage. Most of it was covered with blood. You then moved to his chest, and then his abdomen. When you moved up to look at a particularly deep cut on his face, he finally decided to ask the question.

"'The hell are you doin'?"

You had barely realized what you were doing until he pointed it out. Sometimes, your inner scientist and healer took over your mind in situations like this.

"Hm? O-Oh! Uh, S-Sorry. I just wanted to make sure that those would heal alright." You blush in embarrassment and take a step back.

"Whatever." He goes to open his can.

"Ow! Shit!" He shakes his hand as you can see blood dripping from his thumb. You grab a paper towel and dampen it slightly at the sink, and press it to his hand. You hold it there for a moment to soak up the blood, and then take it away to view the damage.

"Damn…" He nicked the artery, and it was heavily bleeding. He looked at you questioningly. "Arterial cut."

You generate a bit of spit in your mouth, then spit onto your finger and rub it into the cut artery.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doin' spitting on my hand?"

"A female arrancar's spit, though weak, has slight healing abilities. This should keep it from bleeding too much." Even with your spit, that wouldn't be enough to stop the bleeding before passes out from eventual blood loss.

"Would you please come with me? I need to fix that before it bleeds too much."

"Hell no. I think I'll survive a damned _scratch._" If he didn't want to come, then you'll just have to convince him to come.

"Grimmjow-sama, if you do not let me fix that, you will pass out from blood loss right here on the kitchen floor. When the others come in here, what will they think when the find you unconsciously sprawled on the ground, see blood on your drink, and realize that you were struck down by an _aluminum can_? I wonder what kind of ridicule you'd get from Nnoitora." You look up at him and raise an eyebrow. He scowled at the thought of that.

"Fine, whatever."

He put down his drink. You nod, grab his arm, and flash you both to the entrance to the maze that is the Grantz's lab. You began to lead him to the proper examination room. The examination rooms were usually close to the entrance, the reason being that most people wouldn't _dare_ go deep into the hallways of the lab.

"So did I hear you call him_ just_ Nnoitora?"

"Yes, Grimmjow-sama."

"So then you must be that new fraccione he was ramblin' about." You weren't aware that he would have taken the time to mention your presence.

"So he told you about me? I'm surprised."

"Not much. All he said was that you did some kind of freaky shit in a lab, give him pretty much no respect, but kick ass."

So you kick ass, huh?

"But anyways, isn't this that creep Szayel's lab?"In a sense, yes.

"Did Szayel or your fraccione IlForte ever tell you that they had a sister?" His eyes widened at the revelation.

"Oh, fucking wonderful. We all needed _another _creepy-ass scientist in our lives."

"Now, now, Grimmjow-sama. Most of my work is healing as a medic."

You arrive at the door to the designated room, open the door, and you both step in. The room was the almost the same as you took care of Tesla in. A cushioned navy blue table and cabinets filled with equipment. The main difference from that room is that this one has more sophisticated equipment, and has a few different monitors. You pat on the table, gesturing for him to sit on it while you got a few things that would be needed. You could already see that he was quite a bit paler and more tired, though he wouldn't admit to that. For the moment, since you didn't want to waste any time, you just got out the suture kit.

When you pulled out the needle, he didn't object seeing as he was a bit too weak to do so. You asked him to take off his jacket. He did, and you quickly threaded the wound, finishing it off with a fancy knot. He lost a lot of blood, so you decide to get him an IV of fluids. You get a pouch of fluids and the equipment required for the IV. You put the needle into the back of his hand, and put tape on it to keep it in place. You release the stopper and the liquid flows freely into his body. After the IV is properly set up and flowing, you take out a small washcloth and your jar of white healing powder. You go over to a faucet and wet the cloth. You go over to Grimmjow and start wiping the blood off of his body.

The cloth quickly becomes stained with blood, as most of the water and dried blood drips down onto the table. After finishing his arms, you start working on his chest and stomach, which had taken the most damage. You blushed slightly at the thought of being so close to an Espada's chest like this, cleaning him and tending to his wounds. Not to mention how, just like his wounds, his handsome features were more apparent up close like this. He seemed to notice the faint dusting of pink across your cheeks, and gave a low chuckle, which only made you blush harder. You forced the blush down as you moved up to his face and cleaned away more of the crusted blood, dirt, and sand. Again, you noticed how your face was so close to his as you determined the severity of that deep cut on his cheek.

'_That'll need stitches as well.'_

You pull a clean needle of the kit again, and repeat the procedure as you did to his thumb for the wound on his face. He didn't appear too pleased to have stitches on his face, but didn't say anything against it. You finished it off in the same fashion, and then put away the needle and the suture kit, seeing that he wouldn't need any more stitches. He looked significantly better, though there was still a little bit of fresh blood dripping out of the cuts.

You put the cloth down, and go to get a small ceramic bowl and a pair of latex gloves. After retrieving the items, you got to work, and opened the jar of powder. You put a very generous amount in the small dish, and mixed it with water. After turning it to the paste, you went back to Grimmjow who was waiting on the now blood-stained table patiently. You dipped your gloved middle finger in the paste and brought it up to rub it into his wounds.

"Hold it. What the hell _is_ that crap?"

"This paste is made to make wounds heal faster without leaving any kinds of scars. It can also be used to lighten old scars, but I use it primarily to heal shallow cuts and scratches like yours. I keep it in a powder form so that it's easier to store and stays fresher longer." You made another move to put it on, but he leaned away from your finger.

"What's wrong? Afraid it's going to hurt?"

"Che. As if."

He lets you apply it to his face, arms and chest. By time you got to his arms, the majority of his face was already healed.

Unable to stand any more silence, you try to start up a conversation.

"So, may I ask why were you fighting with Ulquiorra-sama?" He appeared in deep thought for a short moment.

"Because I'll beat him. One day. I don't care how long it takes, or if it kills me, which it probably will, I'll win. That's all there is to it."

You can feel the vibrations of his vocal cords while putting the paste onto the cut on his neck as he speaks.

"Why do you want to beat him?"

"Because he looks down on me. Just because I'm a lower rank, he constantly calls me trash. And I swear I'll crush every last person who looks down on me."

'_Wow… For someone who seems so vulgar, he sounds so profound. He actually has a reason for fighting, unlike Nnoitora. Nnoitora fights because of instinct. He is definitely worthy of the title of Espada.'_

You smile and give a small chuckle.

His eyes narrow. "The fuck are you laughin' at?"

"If you have that much determination, then I'm sure you'll win. Fighting isn't about strength, or power. It's about motive, and determination. If you believe that strongly that you'll kill him, then I'll believe in you." You give him a sincere smile.

You finish putting the paste on his body. You put the small ceramic bowl in the sink to be washed later, and dispose of your gloves. He makes a move to get up.

"Hold on, not just yet. There's one more thing I'd like to do." You get out a small bottle of what resembles grease, and put on a fresh pair of gloves. You unscrew the cap, and apply some of it onto your thumb and walk towards him.

"This, I use for the deeper cuts. It work better than the paste, and is also made to help stitches dissolve faster." You grab his hand and start rubbing it into the wound on his thumb.

'_Even his hands are so muscular.'_ You put the oily substance onto his cheek, while closely inspecting it to make sure the stitches were done correctly. Even though you usually do things perfectly, it never hurts to check. Besides, with how nervous and tired you've been, there's no telling how bad you could have messed it up.

"Alright! I think that should do it."You peel off your gloves and dispose of them. "So with the help of this," You gesture towards the jar of grease. "The stitches should dissolve and the cuts should heal between 30 minutes to an hour, depending on the severity of the wound. Yours I would estimate… 40 minutes to fully heal. Let me just take the IV off." You slowly peel the tape off of the back off his hand and pull the needle out, setting it aside.

He slides off the table. "Cool."

Just before he opens the door, you stop him.

"Now hold on a minute, Grimmjow-sama. What do you say when someone does something nice for you?" You don't care how hot or high-ranked he is. It is unacceptable for people to take up 30 minutes of your time to heal them and not say a simple _thank you_.

"Thanks." He spits out. He then opens the door. You started putting thing away as he finally walked out of the room. As soon as he closed the door behind him, you put down the ceramic bowl that you were cleaning, slid down the wall, and sat on the ground with your hands cupping your mouth as you took deep breaths and closed your eyes.

This couldn't be an attraction, right? Absolutely not. You are a woman of science! Things as illogical as love do _not_ occur. You couldn't afford to be distracted by things like this. No. This isn't that sort of thing. Your instinct was kicking in as you were healing him, and since you were touching him, it was only natural, right? It was just the adrenaline, or, hormones, or… something!

All of your medical knowledge just went down the drain as the memory of those stunningly blue eyes creeping back up into your brain. You run both of your hands through your hair, and latch on to the locks at the back of head, tugging at the follicles.

This feeling would just go away in time. After all, you never really get any contact with any of the Espada. Even though you are a fraccione, Nnoitora usually sent Tesla to do anything that involved any Espada. You did most of the other menial jobs. If you didn't see him, you'd just forget the feeling in time. Of course, this won't amount to anything more than a petty little crush. Absolutely nothing more than that.

After feeling calm enough to get back into action, you stood up and looked at the time on the clock.

_3:52 A.M._

You send a message to Szayel's fraccione over a communication system created for the lab to tell them to clean up the mess. You aren't exactly in the mood for it right now. You decide to go back to your quarters to get your jacket and start your daily run, but you realize as you went through the door,

You never did get that Dr. Pepper™.

Well that just wouldn't do. Whenever you set your mind to something, you always follow through with it, no matter how feeble the idea. You go back to your room to get properly dressed and fix your hair with the small clips at the sides, and head to the kitchen once more to retrieve what you never did.

After a few minutes of walking down the same that same path that you did earlier, you once again open the large heavy doors. Luckily, this time, there was no one there. You go to the fridge and pull out a can of soda. You see the emptiness of the large table in the middle of the room, and decide to sit down while you sip your drink. The idle activities forced your mind back to Grimmjow. What could happen from here? Maybe the feeling would just go away in time… maybe.

The door suddenly opens, snapping you out of your thoughts. You look up to see who it is, and it turns out to be your older brother, IlForte.

"Hey, (_). I know that you have Szayel have extremely screwed up sleep patterns, but what are you doing sitting in here?"

"Hey, 'Forte. I got woken up, now I'm thinking about something, and its making me feel all depressed and conflicted. Sono infastidito (1)." You say with a sullen tone.

"Something go wrong in the lab?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." You let out a small sigh and prop your head up on your hand.

"I wonder what it could be then…" He thinks for a minute to consider wrong could be wrong. He suddenly wears a wide, mischievous grin on his face. You eye him carefully, curious of his thoughts.

"Un ragazzo! (2)" You suddenly choke on the sip of soda in your mouth.

"Merda (3), IlForte! N-No! It's, not… like that. A-Absolutely not…" You cross your arms and pout slightly as your gaze becomes downcast.

"It is! You _definitely_ have a crush on someone. Well? Who is it? Spill!" You swear, IlForte is the biggest gossip in this entire damned palace.

"IlForte, get this straight. Uno (obviously one) - I'm not even sure if I like him or not. Non lo so (4)! Due (two) - There is absolutely _no way in hell_ I am telling you who I _might_ be _slightly _attracted to. Tre (three) - you are not going to say a word about _anything _that I have said. If you say even a _word_ to anyone that I _might_ like someone, I swear IlForte, so help me Aizen***, I will shave half of your head and dye the remaining hair puke green! With extremely permanent dye!"

"Whoa there, baby sis! No need for shaving!" IlForte put his hands up in defense.

"E non sono la bambina! (5)" You said, scowling.

"Whatever you say, baby sis." He pats your head as you glare at him.

You raise your can once again, only to find it to be empty. You crush it in your hand, and chuck it into the garbage can. After having a healthy dose of caffeine, you feel invigorated and refreshed enough to begin running.

"I'm gonna go now. See you later 'Forte."

"A presto. (6)"

**XxXxX**

*Otouto- Little brother

**Ohayou gozaimasu- A formal way of saying good morning

***So help me Aizen- this isn't a Japanese translation, but I meant it to say "So help me God" but since Aizen is sort of their god, I thought it would be amusing to say that. Tee-hee (^^)

(1) Sono infastidito- I am annoyed

(2) Un ragazzo! – A boy!

(3)Merda, IlForte! - Shit/Crap, IlForte!

(4) Non lo so! - I do not know!

(5) E non sono la bambina! – And I am not a baby (conjugated to female baby)

(6) A presto- See you later

Yay! Up sooner and lots longer than last chapter to make up for whatever you could call that little blurb! I've begun to see a little bit of a trend, and I've noticed that I usually update about once a week, unless inspiration strikes or I have an essay to procrastinate on . For that reason, I'll try to make Friday (or whatever day today is for you, since I live in the U.S.) my "update day" (even though today is Thursday, but Friday is cooler and easier for me).

Yay pairing! Grimmjow x bilingual OC! Was it too obvious? I think maybe it was… oh well! And I honestly have no idea why I made the Grantz's Italian. Please don't ask me why, because I can give no possible answer.

So, I don't really have much to say, other than to please REVIEW! Tell me how badly I am failing at my first full-length story!


	8. Why, mother?

Chapter 7

Warnings: A bit of angst, insults, you know the drill

Disclaimer: see profile

Yay! Super-angsty chapter! And more flashbacks!

**XxXxX**

After yet another morning of running, your mind felt much clearer. The vigorous work and blissful aching of your muscles helped rid your brain of any problems. You decide now, after your "morning marathon", that it would be nice to wind down with a good book. Often times you would ask Szayel to go to the world of the living and pick up a few interesting novels, or you would just borrow some of the books that he got from himself. Books from the human world were very fascinating. The way that the simple human mind could make up such works of fictions that were so interesting was mesmerizing. Some human writers even wrote well enough to make you feel like you were being plunged into an entirely new world.

You start walking back to the lab. You finally notice how disgusting you looked. Dirt and sand stuck to the sheen of sweat on your body, grime nearly coating your face and sleeveless arms. You should probably clean yourself first before reading. Maybe it would be nice to read book while in a relaxing warm bath. Yes, that would be very nice.

While in one of the hallways that would eventually lead you to your lab, things seemed eerily quiet. For once things were actually somewhat peaceful. Too bad that wouldn't last for long.

"Hey, kitty-cat. Wanna play a little?" A strong but feminine voice sounds behind you. You gently turn around, only enough to see the identity of the voice. It belongs to Loly. Menoly stood beside her. Sometimes the pair would show up and verbally abuse you, trying to get a rise out of you. Most of the time that ultimately failed, as you simply ignored them.

"Well, good morning, Loly, Menoly. A _pleasure_ to see you as always." You said sarcastically. You turn your back to them and begin to walk away from the pair. As soon as you begin to leave, you hear the two pair of feet following you.

"Oh, look Loly. She's so filthy!"

"Well of course, so betting of a dirty rat so like herself. I bet your parents just left you on the streets when you were a child because you were so disgusting!"

That comment made you stop walking.

"_Get out! You __**disgusting rat**__!"_

_You were abruptly shoved out the door of your western house. Your mother threw an apple at your head._

"_And don't even think about ever coming back!" _

"I'd suggest you watch your mouth, Loly."

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" she said in mock concern. "*Gomenasai! I should have known how sensitive dirty street rats are! I bet your brothers didn't even bother to come after you after you got thrown onto the streets!" She scoffed loudly.

_Your brothers were trying to push their way through the door frame, but were too small and weak to get past your mother as the apple hit your forehead, creating a faint red mark. You quietly look down at the small apple._

"_P-__Perche, madre (1)?"_

"_You are so __**vergognosa**__ (2) that you don't __**deserve**__ to know!" She yelled._

_You slowly turned to the faint dirt road and began walking. You could still hear your brothers' last efforts to get through the door. _

"_(_)!" the frail voice of your younger brother screamed. He was crying but still fighting while IlForte was still staying strong, but his face was desperate and looked like he wanted to cry._

Your body and mind were slightly trembling from rage and anger. Most of the time you could ignore these feeble attempts at irritation, but if they started to bring your brothers into this, hell was going to be raised.

"Such a shame that they must have abandoned you onto the dirty streets!"

In that very moment, you snapped.

You instantly Sonido over to her and punch her square in the jaw. She skids back a few feet, and lands on the ground.

"You little bitch!" She yells. She gets up off the floor and pulls her Zanpakuto out of its sheath. You find her running up to attack you, and you raise a single dagger to block her strike. You lock eyes for a moment; she sees that yours are filled to the brim with unmerciful fury, but also another emotion- regret.

_If mother didn't want you, then you had no right to stay. You would leave. Run far away. You knew your brothers would probably try to sneak out to find you. You would go to a place where they couldn't. If they saw you, they would try to bring you back home and get scolded harshly by mother. Not only that, but it would be such a painful reminder of the life and family you now have to leave behind._

You use Sonido on just your arm to pull your other dagger and stab her side. She yells out in pain as the tip of your small blade fractures her lowermost rib. You knee her in the abdomen, sending her flying back from the extra power added by your rage, and back onto the cold tiled floor. As she lands, she coughs as some blood sputters out of her mouth. You calmly walk over to her and look down at her with cruel pity. You raise your foot and aim your heel and her sternum. You were about to slam your foot down and cause a large deal of internal damage, when a sly voice sounds.

"Now, now, girls. Is there a problem? I'm sure tha' Aizen-sama would be gettin' upset if ya went killin' each other, ne?"

Ichimaru-sama was leaning on the wall a few feet away.

You move your foot back to the ground and take a small step away from Loly. This whole time Menoly was watching the scene unfold from a safe distance.

"No, Ichimaru-sama, there is no problem here." You put both of your daggers back into their holsters. You begin to walk down the hallway on your original route, when you step for a moment. You shoot Loly a hateful glare. If looks could kill, then she would have spontaneously combusted by now.

"And I'm sure that Aizen-sama wouldn't lift a finger for the likes of _that._" You continue your trek down the hallway at a brisk pace as your coattails sway gently behind you.

After walking a distance away from the group, you slow down a bit. Some things were just too painful to think about, but memories of your human life began to rape your thoughts.

-  
_The 1800's in Rome, Italy. There was a war currently occurring. Sickness and unsanitation began to run rampant, so you and your clean mother, healthy father, and 2 loving brothers left to follow the trend of people going to America. IlForte was 12 at the time. You were 9, and Szayel was 7. _

_In America, the area was much more rural. At the time, winter was just passed. You owned a small plantation that had a few crops. It was tended by your father, IlForte, and Szayel, while you and your mother did the cooking, cleaning, and other house chores._

_But don't get the wrong idea. Just because you helped your mother with those things, didn't mean you were good at them. You often times burned food, sewed clothes incorrectly, and left dirt stains while cleaning. But your mother was usually a patient woman. She would stay calm, and help you with whatever you did wrong and show you how to do it properly._

_Things started out well, but after winter passed, things started to fall apart. The crops were dead, there was barely enough food for the winter, and nearly no money to buy food from the small organized town market place a mile away. Father developed pneumonia in both his lungs from the insufficient heating and insulation, and eventually died, leaving your brothers to tend to the fields in the spring and IlForte as the man of the house. The stress of losing her husband turned mother into an alcoholic, using the little money we had so she could buy alcohol. Now, whenever you did something poorly, she would get mad and throw tantrums. She would often times hit you and send you to bed with no supper, which she usually ended up making for herself and your brothers. During her tantrums, if Szayel was in the room, IlForte would lead the little boy away from mother, trying to shield him from the hard truth. At supper when you were sent away, IlForte usually tried to sneak something like a small piece of bread from the table and give it to you later. Then, he would often try to comfort you in his arms. You told yourself that you wouldn't cry after father died, but you were always weakest in your older brother's arms. You tried to be strong, especially for little Szayel, but it was too hard around IlForte._

_Around mid-fall, was when things truly boiled over. You were taking another attempt at cooking supper, and things seemed to be going well, until the flame suddenly rose and nearly caught the whole kitchen on fire. Mother, and your brothers rushed into the room as mother put the flames out before they spread too far. After everything settled down, your mother looked very angry with you; you could tell that she had quite a bit to drink before. She calmly put her hand on your back as she lead you the front door, opened it, and abruptly shoved you through it. You looked up at her confused._

"_Get out! You __**disgusting rat**__!"_

_You were abruptly shoved out the door of your western house. Your mother threw an apple at your head._

"_And don't even think about ever coming back!" _

_Your brothers were trying to push their way through the door frame, but were too small and weak to get past your mother as the apple hit your forehead, creating a faint red mark. You quietly look down at the small apple._

"_Perche, madre (1)?"_

"_You are so __**vergognosa**__ (2) that you don't __**deserve**__ to know!" She yelled._

_You slowly turned to the faint dirt road and began walking. You could still hear your brothers' last efforts to get through the door. _

"_(_)!" the frail voice of your younger brother screamed. He was crying but still fighting while IlForte was still staying strong, but his face was desperate and looked like he wanted to cry._

_You began to walk down the dirt trail, leaving the apple on the ground._

_If mother didn't want you, then you had no right to stay. You would leave. Run far away. You knew your brothers would probably try to sneak out to find you. You would go to a place where they couldn't. If they saw you, they would try to bring you back home and get scolded harshly by mother. Not only that, but it would be such a painful reminder of the life and family you now have to leave behind._

You didn't notice that you were at the lab until you distractedly ran into the large double doors. You open the left door slowly and step through. A little distressed from your mind's review of your past, you idly travel the halls of your section of the lab, nearly forgetting why you came here. You feel a presence in your main computer room, and peek through the door to see who it is.

You see IlForte staring at one of your anatomy books, trying to understand what most of it means. He looks up from his intense thinking and sees you in the doorway. He smiles and stands up.

"Hey (_)."

Without greeting him or changing your expression you calmly walk over and hug him. After only a few seconds you begin to gently sob into his chest. He holds and comforts you the way that he did when you were little.

"Did something happen? What's wrong?" he says in a soothing voice. You nod, but don't give him answer. After a while you say only one thing-

"Please, never leave me again IlForte."

Knowing exactly what you meant, he closed his eyes and hugged you harder.

"Never again. I got you back once, and I'm _never_ going to let you go (_)."

**XxXxX**

Yay for drama! How did IlForte get her back once? What was the rest of their childhood like? All will be answered in the future!

I am such a liar. I said I would update on Fridays, and then I update 3 days later. Well you know what, SCREW THE SYSTEM! How about instead, we do "I have to update at least one chapter in the span of one week, the deadline being from one Friday to the following Friday." Okay, that sounds pretty good. There should be a punishment if I don't. Hm, what should it be? Tell me how you think I should repent from being lazy.

Please review, because it makes me very happy!

*Gomenasai- I'm very sorry (I imagined her saying this the way that see did to Orihime in the anime. Did you too?)

(1)Perche, madre? - Why, mother?

(2) Vergognosa- Disgraceful (or so says Google translate). This has been conjugated to say a disgraceful girl/female


	9. The little encounter

Chapter 8

WARNINGS- Language, knees to the crotch, all the usual

Disclaimer- see profile

Sorry it's late and so small!

**XxXxX**

After the whole scene, you noticed how you were still pretty sweaty. You head back to you head back to your room, and go take a quick shower. You come back out of the bathroom in only a towel, and pick up a book that you had been reading about the psychology of humans. You don't have much to do today, so you could be leisurely enough and not bother to change into your uniform while sitting on your bed in only a fluffy white towel and flipping to the page you were previously on in your book.

You were about to turn to the next page, and all seemed peaceful. That, as always, it seemed, never lasts for longer.

You heard a large bang and jumped up, fixing your towel tighter around your chest. After the cloud of dust settled, you found your door completely ripped off of the hinges and now on the floor, with the Sexta Espada accompanying there.

He looked at you, still on the floor; you looked at him, still keeping the towel secure with your hand. This stare-down continued for a decent minute, until he spoke.

"Oh, it's you."

"Last time I checked, yes."

Another minute of intense staring passed, until it was your turn to instigate some kind of conversation.

"So, is there a… particular reason as to why you're on my carpet along with my door?"

At that moment, Nnoitora finally decided to step into the room.

"Che, fucking bastard. Hey, you know I've never actually been in yer' room before." He looked around the now door-less room.

You stared at him now with a death glare, and after a few seconds, did nothing but point to the door frame.

"Get. Out. _Now._"

"Come on now, no need to get all pissy!"

"There is all the need. Now leave, _Nnoitora. Later_, you _will _explain to me why you are standing here at the moment."

He thinks for a moment, and then a mischievous grin appears on his face, but quickly fades into an expression of impatient anger, similar to yours. He then points to the door in the fashion that you are at the moment.

You narrow your eyes at him, and he does the same.

"You are looking like, and acting like a child./You are looking like, and acting like a child."

So this was how he wanted to play, huh?

You put your hands on your hips, and shook your head in disappointment; he did the same. At this point, Grimmjow was merely sitting upright on the floor, watching the entire scene unfold with an intrigued expression.

You both sigh and walk up to each other; you stop with only an inch of space between you.

It was surprising how he was able to predict your actions so precisely.

You quickly knee him in the crotch, with enough force to send him through the empty door frame and slam him into the adjacent wall.

"Have fun copying that, asshole."

Your attention turned back to the blue-haired Espada on the ground, but quickly turned to the towel serving as the cover for your body. You feel a blush creeping up, but you force it down.

"A-A moment please."

You use Sonido to get a uniform out of your closet, go into the bathroom, change, put the towel away, and quickly brush out your hair within the span of about three seconds. You appear back in front of him before he could barely register that you left.

Not sure of what to say to an Espada, you awkwardly stood there in silence until he decided to break it.

"Do you want to go spar or somethin'?"

"Huh?"

"If you can do that much damage to Nnoitora so easily, then I want to see how strong you are in battle."

"O-Oh, alright then. Just hold on for one second."

You walk over to a small panel on the wall, and send a message to Szayel's fraccione to fix the door, over the, recently named, GFMS- Grantz-Fraccione Messaging System.

You turn back to the Sexta and follow him out the door, completely ignoring the book still lying open on the bed.

**XxXxX**

I am so so so so sorry everyone! I neglected my story because I had a project at school that I was panicking about. What should my punishment be since I didn't meet my deadline? PM me any ideas that you have.

At least I got this chapter out before the hurricane is fully unleashed! I'm really depressed because we're probably going to lose power which means… no wifi. THE HORROR! But at least there's no school for the next 2 days. The one thing is, that in order to fulfill my weekly requirements for this week by Friday, I'm going to have to write on… *shudders*… paper. I hate writing on paper because it's so limiting. You can't move things around very easily and you don't have enough room to add many words that you forget unless you use the little carrot dude that everyone hates. Sigh, the tomorrow is really going to suck.

But anyways, I really do wish people in the south who have the storm much worse safety and good fortune! If anyone reading is in a dangerous area, I hope that you stay safe and nothing terrible happens to you, your family, or your home and I wish you my sincerest prayers.

Until Friday! (Hopefully, this time)


	10. The Test Part one

Chapter Nine

Warnings- Mild language, fighting, blood

Disclaimer- See profile

WAHHHH! I'm late AGAIN! I am so sorry for the people following this story for 2 late entries in a row! I've just been having so little inspiration lately, but I'm going to write everything that I can now that I have a little!

Sorry if this seems sort of "choppy" because since the hurricane made us lose power, I had to write this in little bits and pieces so my dad can go to work to charge it in the morning because my laptop has a really bad battery. I considered using paper, but I'm just like… no. I'm also really mad that my Halloween fic isn't on time because I couldn't post since we don't have internet. And it probably won't be up soon because it is going to turn out a LOT longer than I anticipated.

**XxXxX**

You walked down the hallways with the Sexta Espada in near silence. What was going to happen? This could be a good test to see what you really felt towards him. If you didn't feel anything, then previous thoughts could just be brushed away. Then it meant that all this worrying meant nothing, and you could continue on with your average life.

'But what if you _do _feel something?'

Was it possible? Maybe if something really was there, then this could possibly just be lust. Everyone experiences lust at some time or another.

'What if this is more than just lust?'

Could this be… l-lo- No. This is not love. Though you should be one of the only ones capable for true love, it has become impossible for you to love…

"Ready?" Before you were even aware, you had followed him deep into the artificially-lighted training grounds.

"Huh? Oh, yea."

You both took a sufficient distance from each other, and drew your swords.

"I'll let ya make the first move, Grantz."

Oh? He thought that he could be allowed to give you any privileges in battle just because of the difference in rank?

"Please, Sexta. I don't need your "noble chivalry". You fight to win. Got it?"

Wait a moment, this was supposed to be about observation of each other, learning each other's styles and skills, not to see who could win. You absolutely would _not_ let your instincts get the best of you, no matter how much you wanted to be able to clash blades with him.

He started to run towards you, and, frankly, all science and logical thought process went out the window. You blocked his Zanpakuto from above, and you give each other a heated stare. You Sonido to his side, and he almost loses his balance from the loss of pressure on his sword. You go to kick the side of the knee, but he just barely dodges and tries to stab your leg; you move before he can, of course. Both of you were wearing feral grins on your faces. You elbow him in the ribcage, he cuts your shoulder, you make a shallow cut on his chest, he makes a long cut on your arm, you scratch his face and cut just above his eyebrow but nearly scratch his eye, he claws your neck. You both punch at each other- you at his chest, him aiming for the gut. The impact of the double blow makes both of you skid away as you both quickly survey the damage.

You had a cut on your shoulder, arm, claw marks near your collarbone, and a decently flaring pain in your abdomen. He had a slowly forming bruise on his ribs, a bruise and scratches on his chest, a blood pouring out of a wound on his forehead, making it drip over his right eye and down his cheek.

'_Hm, maybe if his wounds are deep enough I'll be able to take care of him back in the medical center again."_

Just as that thought passed through your mind, you blushed and became distracted enough to not even notice him punch you in the jaw. You fell on your back, but quickly Sonido back onto your feet and attack him head-on with your right dagger; he blocks it with his own Zanpakuto. You had locked blades, and now locked eyes.

"Distracted Grantz?"

"Tch. In your dreams, Sexta."

You Sonido behind him, jump in the air, and kick the side of his head. He becomes disorientated for a moment, and you kick him in the ribcage, in the same place the bruise is forming in. He yells out in pain, but quickly recollects himself, and growls.

"_Grind, Pantera!" _After the wind dies down, you can see that his body became covered in plated armor, only leaving his chest exposed. He feet turned cat-like, tipped with long claws. His fingers had also grown large and lethal looking claws. The teal marking on his eyes extended to his now feline ears covered by his lengthened hair. The jaw remnants were now gone, but were replaced with a plate on his forehead.

You stared at him for a moment… he was really amazing in his resurreccion. _Wow_, he really did look _amazing_. Wait, wait, wait! You weren't supposed to be thinking this! This was supposed to prove that you _didn't _have feelings for him, not just increase the feelings that you ha- _don't _have for him.

He began to attack you. He was hitting various spots with kicks, punches, and scratches. You blocked them all, but it was becoming harder to do so, as he was picking up speed and momentum and starting to get the upper hand.

'_Damnit.' _

You tried to get some offense in, but you couldn't get a chance because you had to keep blocking him. You decide to Sonido to his side, make a quick stab, and Sonido out of the grasp of his momentum.

"_Purge__, Thunder Jaguar!"_

**XxXxX**

And I'll leave you there for now! On a kinda-ish cliffhanger… I really do hate fight scenes. That's why you'll see so few in the future. I know that I've already had 2 (3 if you count the Grimm/Ulqui fight), but it probably won't be a while until there's another in depth fight like this and the last (not including the next chapter of course. I wouldn't stop a fight scene right in the middle, would I? Oh wait, yes I did. Oh well. Nnoitora would've been killed if I didn't.) Everything always turns out the same! I'm just not good at them.

Ugh. I'm late, and I give you a tiny, crappy chapter (or as I like to say, a "crappy chappy"). I'm really dying over the fact that my Halloween story won't be up anytime soon, which means that it won't be anywhere near Halloween when it's up. That really pisses me off. So far, it is 3,767 words so far. The sad part is that I'm barely even half done. I swear, when I write a Christmas fic, it will be 1,500 words at the most, because I don't want to experience the hell that I feel right now with holiday stories. *sigh* But we all know that my mind will of course come up with an entire novel's worth of things for a single story, and I'm going to end up writing it all, because that's just what I do.

Anyways, are you all enjoying this story so far? Because I haven't heard anything from you guys lately, and it makes me feel sad that no one wants to review. That's probably why I keep being late. Review? Please? Tell me thoughts? Tell me you like it? Tell me you hate it? SOMETHING PEOPLE?


	11. The Test Part Two

Chapter 10

Warnings- Little bits of language, blood, more fighting

Disclaimer- see profile

**HOLY BALLS! Two chapters up this close together?**

**Grimmjow: It must be the apocalypse…**

**Me: Just maybe, Grimmy. Just maybe…**

**XxXxX**

"_Purge__, Thunder Jaguar!"_

Your chest, neck, and arms became covered in white plated armor. A straight piece of armor covered a small part of the front of your stomach and abdomen, leaving the majority of your sides exposed. The rest of the armor then covered just below your waist and all of your legs. It covered only the top and the middle of the bottom your foot, not covering your toes, or the balls and heels of your feet. The lightning bolt previously on your face now moved the front of both your exposed sides near your hip bones. Your hair lengthened down to the back of your knees and gained bright yellow streaks. The hollow hole on your hand became exposed and on each finger, grew thin, long, and lethal claws. You grew a very long, plated tail, and the purple of your irises became more vibrant. But the thing that seemed a bit out of place, was a circlet on your forehead the looked like a silver laurel wreath, with a gleaming yin-yang symbol on the center, and large pair of white hollow-remnant fangs protruding from below the sides of the large jewel.

You both stare at each other in the glory of your resurreccions. Not even Nnoitora had ever made you release your sword. What was it about Grimmjow that he could? You both smirk and before he knew it, you were all over him, scratching at everyplace on his body, being sure to hit certain non-lethal pressure points. He could see the black-colored electricity visually pulsing through your arms and legs, which only made each open cut on his body sting even more.

You separated for a moment, and for the first time, both of you noticed how all of the wounds on your body had already healed.

"I thought that you told Nnoitora that you exchanged your healing powers for more strength, like most of us…"

"I- I did."

"Then how did you heal so quickly?"

You left the question hanging in the air and kept attacking him. Both of you clawed, kicked, and growled at each other for a formidable amount of time.

Just as you were about to claw at his face in a way that would leave an extremely painful mark, a loud, seemingly rude cough could be heard. Both of you stopped, panting, and looked to see that is was Nnoitora, leisurely leaning on his sword.

"Yo, I've never seen your resurreccion before."

Why does every single battle _have_ to get interrupted? "That's because you've never forced me to release it in battle, _Nnoitora._" You said, laced with irritation. "_What_ do you _want_?"

"Jeez, touchy. I just wanted to tell ya that Tes' and I are goin' on a mission in the human world. We'll be back early tomorrow morning."

"Fine. Have fun." You said in a way that said _'Please go away now.'_

"Whatever." He walked away as soon went out of view in the sand of the training grounds. You looked back to Grimmjow.

"Come on, let's go back to the lab. I'll take care of those wounds." You noticed that the cut above his eyebrow hadn't quite stopped bleeding yet.

"How come you never seem to think that I can survive a few scratches?" "Because the electricity that pulsed through them will make them take longer to heal, and more susceptible to infection. So just come with me" He sighed and shook his head, but both of you started walking, not bothering to conceal your resurreccions.

"You never answered my question, Grantz."

"Huh?"

"How did you heal so quickly? We just finished fighting. You got hit dozens of times, and you look like you never had a single scratch on you." You looked away from him and kept walking in silence and high tension. He didn't seem to the lack of wind after the fight.

After a while he spoke again.

"Well, anyways, what was with that electricity? Aren't shinigami usually the ones who have elemental Zanpakutos, and arrancars' are based off of animals?

"That fact is true."

"Then why are you both?"

More silence.

Finally, you both reached the examination room.

"We should conceal our resurreccions; some of the more delicate instruments might be affected by the massive spiritual pressure." He nodded and you both returned to your normal humanized forms. You opened the door and both of you walked in. He sat on the familiar table as you pulled out the stitch kit once again. You took off the amethyst ring, put on a pair of disposable latex gloves, threaded a suture needle, and quickly sewed up the wound, finishing it off with a secure knot. You got a damp cloth, and began to wipe away the dried blood once again. He already knew the drill; he took off his jacket and let you whatever the fuck you wanted to do.

"Grantz?"

"Yea?"

"Why do you heal people?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you have no obligation from Aizen to do this, but you set up this little system anyways."

Why did he seem able to ask all the questions that made you want to crawl into a ditch and die? The stories and explanations were all too painful, seeing as they all were connected in one way or another.

"I… I just feel obligated to do this for some reason." Not a _complete_ lie, but not the complete _truth_ either.

"Why?"

"… I… don't know."

Complete lie.

"Really? There's gotta be a reason." When you didn't respond or look him in the eye, he got the message to drop it.

Of course you _had _to blush once again while wiping his chest, which of course didn't go unnoticed by the Sexta. He smirked, which only made you blush harder once again. You were now getting frustrated by these reactions. You quickly finished cleaning the blood and putting the paste on in silence.

"Unfortunately, I don't have anything for bruises, but I'm sure that you can handle that on your own, so you're free to go."

"Wait, what about that… greasy shit?"

"For the stitches? Are we actually _asking_ for medical help, Grimmjow-sama?"

"N-No! I just thought that you might've forgotten it!"

"Please, Grimmjow-sama. I do not _forget _things." Actually, you really did forget. How did that happen? Usually your brain was always supposed to be at it's sharpest.

You pulled out the small container of the grease-like substance and rubbed a bit on with a fresh pair of gloves.

"All set." He hops off the table and heads towards the door. He puts his hand on the knob, turns it, but stops before he opens the door.

"…Thanks, Grantz."

He actually remembered about last time?

"(_)"

"Huh?"

"My name. I realized that I never told it to you, and you always call me "Grantz". So call me (_) from now on."

"Ok then. See ya later, (_)." After you were sure that he left, you smiled at the way your name sounded from his lips.

You disposed of your latex gloves, and put your ring back on. You leaned onto one of the tables, and looked at the symbol encrusted ring thoughtfully.

'_One day, I'll tell him.'_

_*-A wild time skip appears! -* __Currently very late in the evening._

No matter how much training, fighting, running, or science experimentation you did, none of it could clear your mind from your encounter with Grimmjow-sama. His thoughtfulness at remembering to say thank you, and the way he said your name just made you want to _melt _right into his arms. Maybe instead of working your body and mind to the point of exhaustion, you should take some time to relax somewhere. You suppose that would be alright.

You decide to make your way to one of the rooms that was kept in Las Noches for relaxation and socialization and had a few comfy couches and other things. You open the door, and all appears to be empty and calm. That is, until you step in and notice a blue-haired figure on one of the large single-person armchairs. He appeared to be in deep thought.

'_Oh joy. The object of my troubles is in the room I'm trying to relax in. Well, there's a door on the other side of the room. If I walk over to it without any hesitation, then it should look like I'm just passing through.'_

"Hey, (_)."

"H- Hello, Grimmjow-sama."

You purposefully began to stride to the other side of the room, when, _of course, _you had tripped on _hell_ knows what, and fell directly onto the sitting Grimmjow.

'_Shit!'_

You blushed and made a move to get up, but he wrapped one arm around your shoulders, and hooked the other under your knees, effectively pulling you back down.

"G- Grimmjow-sama?!"

"Stay. It feels comfy to have you here. Besides, I was just starting to get cold, and you're warm." You raised your eyebrows as if to say _'Really?'_, while he just smiled at you stupidly, conveying the message "Yep". You shook your head and sighed in defeat, moving into a more comfortable position.

Your heart was beating very hard in your chest from the fact that you were practically on his lap, and that he wanted you to stay there. You should really control that... You weren't quite sure if you wanted him to find out yet they you still-

Your thoughts were cut off when he put a palm on your chest to feel the incessant beating, and you began to mentally panic when he seemed to know what it was.

"This… is a heart." He stated.

"Y- Yes…"

"Most hollows lose their hearts after transforming from pluses."

"…That is true."

"But you still have a heart. Why is that?"

"…There are certain circumstances from human life that would result in the remainder of a heart."

"Like what?"

"... When one uses a heart in their life, but is forced by others to discard it, their neglected heart is given a second chance after life."

"Hm, that sounds about right." He took one of your hands and brought it up against his neck.

'_A pulse?!'_

You stared at him, purely shocked. He noticed that the hand he took to have you feel his heart was adorned with a ring. _The _ring.

"What is this ring? I see that you're always wearing it. I thought that it looked like an ordinary ring, but in your resurreccion, it had changed, meaning that it is somehow tied to your soul. Is that right?" You sadly nodded your head. He stopped to think for a moment.

"The healing, the electricity, the heart, that ring. They're all connected somehow, aren't they?" You nodded again, as a few stray tears escaped onto your cheek. You soon started sobbing into his chest.

"I- I was so weak. I was s-so weak, b- but became a power-hungry fool! I- I," You said in between sobs. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. You have only cried in Onii-chan's arms before, but no one else's.

"Stop crying, please. Look at me." He said in a sympathetic tone. He hooked his index finger under your chin and tilted your head up, forcing you to look up at him.

"I can see that there's a very deep story behind this, and I won't force you to tell me right now. You can tell me when you really want to, or you don't have to tell me at all. Alright?" He wiped away a stray tear on your cheek as you nodded softly. He tightened his hold around your waist and pulled you closer, but neither of you ever broke eye contact with the other. You stared deeply into each other's eyes for what seemed like a blissful eternity, until he said something that you didn't expect to hear.

"Dear _**god**_, I love you."

He gently pressed his lips against yours. Before you could even fully comprehend what was happening, you found yourself applying a light amount of pressure against his lips. Both of your eyes slipped shut, and even though it was just a simple kiss, you could feel more burning passion and desire than you could ever think possible. After what felt like forever, you both separated in need of air, mentally disheveled. After looking at each other's eyes for a moment, you lips quickly rejoined as a single kiss turned into many. Your arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, and for the first time in your life, you could honestly say_ 'Screw science'_ as your lips moved against his. He soon decided to pick you up bridal style in his arms, stand up, and Sonido to his quarters.

As soon as he arrived, he quickly pushed the door open with his shoulder, and shut it with his foot after he stepped in. He then Sonido'ed the two of you to the bed along the middle of the wall and placed you over his lap once again so that you were now straddling his legs. You continued to kiss heatedly, holding each other tightly and not allowing the other to separate. When he began to run his hands up your sides, you finally had to stop and say something.

"W- Wait. I don't want to do this if it's just a one-time thing. D- Do you actually... love me?"

"More than anyone I've ever known in my life. I'll always stay right here with you." He pulled you even closer to emphasize his point.

"Then prove it to me."

"Hm, alright. Tonight, we won't have sex. We'll just sleep together."

"Huh?"

"If you talk to any of the women that I've had sex with, they'll tell you that I've never stuck around after. That's because they were always for the sex, and I never felt any kind of love for them, because I knew that they could never truly love me back. Sex is one thing, but actually sleeping with someone is much more intimate." He gave you a small peck on the cheek and put you down onto the bed. He stripped his shoes, socks, jacket, and hakama, leaving him in only his boxers for sleep. You neatly folded your jacket, and removed your shoes. He looked at you strangely.

"It doesn't look very comfortable to sleep in your uniform."

"I suppose not, but I don't have any proper sleepwear here."

He got up off the edge of the bed, walked to a large dresser, and pulled out a pair of soft black pajama pants to hand to you.

"I need a shirt too, Grimmjow-sama." He put a finger to your lips.

"No. Just call me Grimmjow from now on. It feels weird to have ya call me "-sama"." You nodded.

"But I don't mind sleeping with you shirtless." He grinned, but you just glared at him. He thought for a moment, but quickly thought of something. He walked over to his closet and tossed you a plain blue shirt.

"'ere, I got this from the human world." He turned around so you could change. You took off the rest of your uniform and quickly put his clothes on. You walked behind him and wrapped your arms around him to tell him that you're ready. "Come on."

He turned around and picked you up, slowly walking you over to the bed while giving you light kisses along the way. He placed you onto the bed, and he got under the covers with you. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and draped the other over your waist. You rested your head on this chest and gently held his side. He gently went down to kiss your forehead and whisper "I love you". You whispered a quieter "I love you too." Before letting sleep take both of you fully into its grasp.

**XxXxX**

Haha, you thought there was going to be sex? FOOL!

**Grimmjow: Hold on, I am not that sensual! WTF GIRL?**

**Me: Oh fucking well! For the sake of this scene, you will be the most sensual person in the world! (points angrily) Got that?!**

**Grimmjow: No way in fucking hell! You can't make me do SHIT!**

**Me: Oh, I can't? We'll see about that Grimmy!**

**Grimmjow: Oh really? You can't force me to do ANYTHI- **_**OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD I ABSOLUTELY **__**LOVE**__** GLITTER AND SPARKLY RAINBO- **_**Cut that the _fuck_ out right fucking NOW!**

**Me: Nope. Because I can make you do absolutely anything I want. (Giggles madly)**

**Grimmjow: (Whispers to himself) **_**I think she's finally snapped…**_

**Me: (Still giggling furiously)**

So anyways, once in a while, I'd recommend to look back at the previous chapters once in a while because sometimes I'll update something that I might have forgotten, or thought of a better wording for something. So if you do care about quality, then you might want to check back once in a while.

(11/10 update) Speaking of which, I just updated every chapter in this story. I find it fun to go back and edit things. And I changed the ring! Again! Now its yin-yang, because I got an awesome idea for the future. And anyone that does't follow this story, you can disregard all my messages about the changes I've made.

Oh god, I love this chapter so much! Oh Grimmjow~ So cute! Don't you hate the fact that I give you the _tiniest bits and pieces _as to what the ring is? Its fun being an author, because you can make some people's curiosity eat them up from the inside out! Ah, perks. And I'm finally caught up on my posting time schedule, so I have time before I have to force myself to post another since I've now posted my requirements for this week (finally...).

Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	12. The First Exposition

Chapter 11

Warnings: Even _more _flashbacks,

Disclaimer:

Heh heh. Another little chip of her past. It's kinda fun to torture some of you people. Maybe a little too much fun…

**XxXxX**

_You were slammed onto the dusty, stone ground with one of the large men holding you down and restraining your hands behind your back. You began flailing, desperately struggling to get out of the man's grasp. You were yelling at him to let you go, which, of course, was futile._

"_LET ME GO! I'M NOT DOING __**ANYTHING **__MORE FOR YOU PEOPLE!" _

_The man with an expensive suit and a tan fedora stepped up in front of your writhing form, kneeling onto the ground. _

"_Oh, but you will."_

_He curled his index finger under your chin; you recoiled at his touch._

"_Do you want to know why?"_

_He harshly forced you tilt your head up, making you meet his cold glare as your lip curled at him._

"_Because I have __**them.**__" All the color instantly left your face, and your mouth went dry as you stared at him with wide eyes. "Correct. We have the two people who you care about the absolute most. The two people, who are the center of your world, are in our custody. And I would absolutely __**hate **__for something to happen to them if you didn't cooperate..." _

_He stood up and took a bit of distance._

"_I believe we have come to an understanding, correct?"_

_You remained silent. Your head just limply hung there, as a stray tear rolled down your cheek._

You shot up, finding yourself back in a white room. You were sitting upright on something soft. Your throat hurt, your eyes stung, and your cheeks were very wet. You became vaguely aware of a large presence to your left, looking at you with caution.

"(_ - (_)? A-Are you okay? You were yelling and crying in your sleep. Whenever I tried to touch you, flailed and hit me _really _hard."

"O- Oh." You said hoarsely as you remembered the dream. You were still crying a little bit, but quickly dried your eyes with the back of your hand.

"Does this happen a lot?" His face was filled with concern.

"No."

Complete lie.

He still looked concerned "Don't worry. I'm fine, alright?" He smiled and kissed your cheek. "Fine. I'll believe you for now."

You looked at the clock.

_5:39 AM_

Good. It was early enough so that no one should be walking the halls to see you emerge from Grimmjow's room so early in the morning. That would definitely raise questions.

After you had started your day and went through your daily businesses and training regimens, you finally got to one of the favorite parts of your day, preserved for two tasks- Surgery, and live experimentation.

You scanned a few papers to see what you had to do today- a few orthopedic bone reconstructions, 7 patients to diagnose quickly (viruses were running _rampant _since the arrancars increased contact with humans. Even though everyone has naturally better immune systems than humans, when all of us were alive there were no vaccinations for any diseases, meaning everyone has almost no protection), bandaging a few broken fingers and an elbow, testing a few new drugs, and, of course, checking on the patients in the ICU a few times. Surprisingly, there wasn't much to do today, compared to some of the busier days that you've had.

First things first- surgery.

It feels like it is the arrancars' life goal to shatter their bones into as many tiny fragments as physically possible, or at least it seemed that way. Mila rose, Hallibel-sama's fraccione, had required orthopedic surgery- her leg didn't even look like a leg, just thousands of tiny shards surrounded by muscle.

But, overall, it was nothing you couldn't manage. You diagnosed the 4 patients with flu, a case of strep, and 2 had average food poisoning (not surprising, considering the type of food that the numeros have to eat). A little bandaging for some fingers and an elbow was simple enough, and the few patients recovering from previous surgeries were all healing fine enough. Now, all that was left was testing a few new drugs. Maybe you could convince/force Szayel to do it. Even though he mostly managed physical science and chemistry, both of you were proficient enough in each other's fields so that if there was an emergency while the other wasn't present, then it could be dealt with without too much commotion.

Seeing that Szayel could take care of the drugs, you were now done with your main set of daily tasks (unless another person needs medical help throughout the day), you slipped off your clean white lab coat that you wore during main tasks (mainly because most people don't really know who you are, so that they know that you are in charge of the area. But the other reason, honestly, was because it felt kind of cool to be wearing a coat, making you feel like "the boss") and checked the time on a nearby clock while slipping of your plastic gloves and reaching for your ring, which you had put in the pocket of your lab coat.

_12:37 PM_

Now would probably be a good time for lunch, seeing that it was just past noon. You walked down the monotone hallways, and, once again, came upon the large metal doors. You slowly pushed them open, and you entered the only place containing any amount color in the entire vicinity. The kitchen was truly exquisite, considering the Espada themselves (meaning no one except for Ulquiorra and Szayel) were allowed to design it. There were calming, earthy tones and Spanish/Latin undertones with black, glassy countertops and stainless steel appliances. Of course, since your brother was half of the designing team, he was allowed to add dark pink, bordering purple (no one would tolerate a lighter shade) seat cushions for all the chairs, but still keep the calm atmosphere of the room and still matching the color scheme for everything.

After enjoying the serenity of the room for a quick, leisurely moment, you went to grab a pre-made sandwich.

Even though human food did help contain the hunger of hollows since everything has a small soul, even inanimate objects from the World of the Living, it would usually take a large portion before it was really considered "filling". Maybe it would be all right to go get a few souls from the Forest of Menos, housing all the Gillians in this dimension. You usually didn't go out hunting, but once in a while you did participate in the activity.

You stood up from the chair you had sat down in, lightly tossed the plastic-wrap from the sandwich into a nearby waste bin, and walked until you finally ventured out into the brutal Hueco Mundo deserts, and deep into the Forest of Menos.

Now, it was time to feed. Now, your jaguar instincts were beginning to kick in. Now, you were more alert, your senses and reflexes enhanced, and you were ready to pounce at any given moment in time.

After sniffing around for a bit, you spotted an entire herd of Gillians, which you estimated to have about… 8, maybe 9 hollows. _Perfect. _The packs were always the best to kill, since all the sustenance you needed was in a single place. After waiting to find the perfect time to jump them, you see a perfect opening, and, with cat-like speed and reflexes, you pounce on the herd. First you easily kill one with a simple, but effective, full-force kick to the mask, making it fall almost immediately.

_1_

Using the added momentum of Sonido, you punched another, which then was killed.

_2_

You fire two simultaneous ceros, killing a pair of Gillians instantly.

_3, 4_

Usually at this point, higher-class hollows would have the intelligence to recognize that they had to flee. But, since Gillians were the lowest on the evolution scale of Menos Grande, they weren't exactly "the brightest light bulbs", as one would say, and didn't recognize that they were extremely overpowered.

You slam the face of another hollow into a nearby stone wall.

_5_

One shot a cero at you, but you easily evaded it. You smash its face with the heel of your foot.

_6_

One of them tried to sneak up behind you, but, due to your keen senses, you spotted it and attacked its feet, making it tumble over as you jumped onto the back of its falling head, ultimately smashing its head right into the ground.

_7_

Now, there were only two left. They scraped up what little intelligence they had, and tried to attack you both at once. They charged, and you Sonido'ed behind the one to your left, and thrust its entire body into the other, both collapsing onto the now blood-soaked stone ground.

_8, 9_

You stopped to survey the spoils. Honestly, that was too easy. Quickly, you suck the souls out of the lifeless bodies of the Gillians, and start a trek back to Las Noches.

After walking for a bit, you had kept hearing a light shuffling sound; it sounded like someone was trying not to be spotted, but you made no move to acknowledge the noise. You heard more shuffling, and decided, finally, that enough was enough.

"Are you going to come out? Or are you going keep hiding in the shadows like a coward?"

That seemed to do it for your follower, for the figure revealed itself to you after those words.

"Well, well, Nnoitora. Following me like this? I always knew that you were a pervert." You said, lightly snickering.

"Shut it, 'cause I don't want ta' hear it." You raised an eyebrow. "Most fraccione wouldn't be able to kill that many at once if their life depended on it. You did it without breaking a sweat, or even drawing a weapon. You never answered my question. I agreed to answer all of your questions, so why don't you answer _one_ of mine? _Why are you not an Espada?_

You didn't answer, making the atmosphere deadly silent.

At that moment, he just snapped.

He Sonido'ed to the spot you were standing in, grabbed the collar of your jacket, and picked you up off your feet until the tips of your toes barely skimmed the ground. He was wearing a furious snarl on his face, while your eyes just widened ever so slightly at the reaction.

"No! Enough! Whenever I ask you a question like this, all I I've ever gotten is absolutely_ nothing_! Now answer my damn question! No more silence, no more sarcasm!"

"Because I don't want to." You stated calmly. He snarled, gripped your jacket tighter, and brought you closer to his face.

"That's not good enough! WHY NOT?!"

"Because I can't! I can't deal with the fact that I'll be killing so many more lives that've done absolutely nothing to me!" There's more than that.

"We're hollows, (_)! We were created, and born, _only_ to _kill_! Why haven't you accepted that fact?!"

"Because I abused it! Before I was even a Vasto Lordes, I did the one thing, made the _one _deal that I will regret for the _rest_ of my _life_! I gained more power than I thought possible! I lost control and killed everything in my sight, even after I didn't need to eat anymore! I was obsessed with destruction and the _demons_ inside me made me lose every strand of control I had left! When I evolved, I finally learned how to stop myself. I was haunted by all the memories of my human life, and how what I did had _destroyed_ my remaining mental sanity! Now, I was doing the same thing even_ after_ I died! I stopped killing everything that I could absolutely could! I only took what I needed to stay alive, and completely isolated myself from other people. Never evolving made my power grow ever more exponentially, until damned _Aizen _just _had _to come and ask me to be an arrancar! I refused! He sent people after me, and after he saw how much power I had, he completely _forced _me to be in his "army of arrancars"! I didn't _want_ to be an _arrancar, _much less an _Espada! _But, I finally learned that I could interact with others and not isolate myself! I don't want to kill anymore because I know that somehow, I'm going to end up losing control, and lose everyone that I've grown to care about, Nnoitora!"

**XxXxX**

Yay! Barely made it on time since its 11:00 (23:00), but I did it!

I'm really kind of disappointed with the way this chapter started, but I ran out of ideas for Grimmjow x OC "loving" interactions at the moment. But I like the suspense at the end, so all is good for me!

Heh heh, even more bits and pieces, but this times it's a whole solid chunk! I'm deciding whether or not to reveal more about her past next chapter, but I might keep you waiting until later. We'll see…

Um… I think that's it for now, except to please review, because, for some crazy reason, it gives me some kind of inspiration to help me write. See if I'm late or you want me to get a chapter up sooner, then reviewing will usually do the trick! So the lesson here, kiddies, is review for the crazy person behind this story! Now!

pl0x?


	13. The Catch and Painful Escape

Chapter 12

Warnings: A bit more language than most chapters

Disclaimer: see profile

I feel a _tiny _bit weird just starting back in the middle of that scene, but it was the only way that I would be able to update last chapter on time… Oh neglection, you're a bitch.

**XxXxX**

His eyes were completely wide, and his grip was now lax. Your breathing was heavy due to adrenaline and you used his opening to push him completely off of you as you started a brisk pace back to Las Noches. But before you were even aware, you were slammed, face first, into a corner of the hard stone wall of the Forest of Menos. Even though you tried to get out, in means of physical strength, Nnoitora had you beat.

"Your past doesn't matter. Your mental sanity doesn't matter. None of us are mentally sane! All of us are corrupted, and _that's _why we're hollows. If _that's_ what you're worried about, then just lose control! This is what we do! So kill! Killing is in our blood, and our brains! You can kill more than at least _half _of the current Espada!"

"Why do you even want me to be an Espada anyways?! I'm sure that it's not because you want the best thing for my damned "welfare"!"

"Because all the little _weaklings_ in the Espada _piss_ me off."

You knew that wasn't true. You didn't know the real answer, but, after being close to him for a long time, you could tell. You mange to wriggle out of his grasp enough to turn around to face the Quinta, but you were still pinned into the small space.

"Really, Nnoitora? I can tell that's not the truth. Now, what's the real reason?" Now he looked angrier than you'd ever seen him before, which was hard to top.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE STRONGER THAN I AM! Do you know how many times I've watched you beating the living _shit_ out of things, while _you_ brush it off like it took _no_ effort?! Now _that _pisses me off! I hate the fact that a _woman _may be stronger than me in battle, but I can't stand that you don't take any action to prove it! You know that hollows are _all_ about proving who is the strongest! If it weren't for _Aizen, _then we'd all be beating the crap out of each other! Why do you have to be the different one and not care about that?!"

"I was the strongest as a human, and that got me _hell_. _What_ makes you think I want to do that again _right _after I die?"

"I told you that your human life _does not matter."_

"I've had enough of this Nnoitora." You suddenly force him off of you, and almost succeed in escaping, but he slams you back into the corner, effectively pinning you with his right forearm across your chest.

"No, (_), _I've_ had enough. Human life_ this_, human life _that_;_ bullshit_. You're going to become an Espada." Most of the time you could keep your cool at time like this, but now you were starting to get pissed.

"And what makes you say that?!"

He suddenly seizes your left arm and rips off your glove, revealing your hollow hole. He hovers his finger above it, forming a small pitch-black cube in the empty expanse of your hand.

'_Caja negacion!*'_

Your eyes were wide with a mixed expression of fury and fear. Your jaw was clenched, but your mouth was open in a grimace.

"I don't care who you kill, but you _are _going to become an Espada."

"No."

"Yes, you are!"

"NO!"

Nnoitora was taken aback for a moment. You had never raised your voice that much before. He quickly recollected himself, though.

Still restraining you with a single arm, he brought your hand close to your face, the black glow from the cube he still had formed in the empty expanse of your hand reflecting onto your face. He was staring you straight in the eyes with a threatening expression.

You knew how terrible it was to be inside the _Caja Negacion_, even for only a small time. You had talked with Tesla once about how Nnoitora had gotten so mad once, that he trapped Tesla in it. He described it as a place that seemed to suck to soul out of your very body. Everything there was pitch black, and he said it felt like you were floating through completely empty space, where you didn't which way was up and which way was down. It felt like a person was suffocating, but was able to breathe at the same time. You were never able to die, because the alternate dimension somehow kept you alive forever. But no matter how long you stay in there, if the person who put you in there dies, you are trapped forever. It was truly maddening in a matter of mere minutes. There were very few things that could compare to what you've had to do in the past, but this was one of them.

"Fine." You said, barely above a whisper.

"Hm? What was that?" He had heard it, but he wanted you to repeat it so that you can't back on your word.

"Fine. I- I'll become… an Espa-…"

"_**Really, Master? Never woulda' thought you'd be sayin' that, now. I thought you didn't love us enough to give us a chance ta' get out once in a while…" **_The regretfully familiar voice resounded in your head, louder than anything you had ever heard before in either of your lives.

Nnoitora looked confused. Not only did you have an almost completely startled and angered look on your face from the voice, but he was able to hear it too, although faint, which was obvious by his expression.

"_Master, are you going to give in?"_ resounded the second, more lilting voice.

"Enough. Be quiet, _both_ of you!" you yelled out loud at the voices pounding in your skull.

Nnoitora was pissed at how confused he was now.

"Hey!" He shook you by your collar. "'The fuck was that?!"

No. Absolutely not. This isn't happening. Why? Why now?

"Nnoitora, I will _never_ tell you what those voices are for as long as I will ever live."

"_**Now, now, **__**Master**__**. Don't go sayin' tha'! It's obvious that people will know eventually!"**_

"_Yes, master. That fact __**is **__inevitable. Why not just stop the façade now?"_

You almost winced at how the voices got louder and more painful after almost every syllable.

"(_)! Tell me wha' those voices are!"

"No! _All _of you, just shut up! Let me go! _Nnoitora!_"

This wasn't good. This couldn't be happening out in the open. No, you had to get out of his grasp. He can't know about this. No. Please, no…

"_**Come now, Master."**_

"_Yes, Master. Join us here, if only for a short while."_

It was no use. You were already getting pulled in. It was futile to try and fight them off now.

"Nnoitora, please…" You were panting now from struggle. "Don't… follow me."

With those final words, you finally allowed yourself to drift into the darkness and out of consciousness.

**XxXxX**

*Caja negacion- Spanish for "Negation box"

For anyone who may think so, you are/she is NOT DEAD. Just wanted to make sure you knew that.

Please vote on the poll on my profile! It would mean a lot to me if many people voted.

It annoys me how the chapters that I write are all one behind on the counting of chapter on the top. So if anyone wants to tell or ask me something about a certain chapter, then please use the chapter numbers that I write on the top. Thank you!

Right now, I'd like to thank all the people who have favorite and followed me and Imperfect Image. Even though there's not exactly an abundance of people who've done so, it makes me very happy to know that some people do enjoy my story even though this is my first full length story, in a style I've never written before (Though I have adapted to the style), and that I have little experience writing, especially fiction. So a big thanks to all the people who make me feel so proud in my writing, and whose encouragement has truly helped me improve a great deal- _**Elena Z, Generalhyna, Queen bubblegum, Shadow Queen Darkness Warrior, MistGirl 1423, **_and _**UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS. **_And I also thank the people who have favorite and followed me as an author, but, alas, I do not know how to access a place that has a collection of the people who've done so, but just know that all of you are in my heart. From here on, I will be replying to anyone who reviews, follows, or favorites for me or this story. I had originally planned to do so in the beginning of writing this story, but somehow, it had gotten away from me. I apologize for those who have reviewed but I have not sent a 'thank you' to.

Also, if any of you would like to talk with me, then please, by all means, PM me. I don't bite! It would make my day if someone who has read this story just PMed me for basically no reason, only to exchange small talk and simple pleasantries. If you want to discuss a fandom, then I'll gladly talk or fangirl about it with you. If you really love or _really _hate something that I've been doing, then please tell me about it. I love talking with everyone on this site, because everyone seems so nice, no matter who they are, or for what reason they want to talk.

Please review and tell me what you think, if you love it, if you hate it. And I'll leave you with this final note-

HAPPY TURKEY DAY! :D Have a nice thanksgiving! ^.^ Though today for me is Thanksgiving eve…

(Jeez, huge A/N, huh?)

Bye- Bye for now!


	14. Reveal it to me

Chapter 13

Warnings: Little bits of language

Disclaimer: see profile

*sigh* I really love when inspiration strikes, but then that obligates me to write the _hell _out of this bitch when it does… Well, pros and cons…

**XxXxX**

You had woken up, in the middle of a pristinely green grass field. The sun was dim, but gave off enough light to see without strain, and the breeze was blowing, creating calming sounds of the wind. You were dressed in a form-fitting purple dress, stopping in the middle of your leg; in the same place that the bottom of your uniform stops, that had a high, slightly restricting collar and an exposed back. There was a thin yellow stripe winding around the sleeveless dress. You had a light black shawl, hooked in your elbows. You could feel that your hair was styled perfectly, adorned with a small, plain silver circlet. You didn't have any shoes on, even though you were outside. You still had your ring on, but it seemed more polished and shiny than it had been in the past. The new thing was, though, a thin silver chain around your neck, and a pendant hung from it. The pendant was an intricate and detailed mini version of the holy sword, _Excalibur. _

There various flowers scattered here and there, and there were a few Sakura trees. Other than that, the space that you could see was clear. There were a few clouds in the sky, and the grass was slightly tall and uneven.

Though very few times, you had been here before. It was designed to be modeled after the soul and personality of the owner.

The Inner World of an arrancar.

Every little thing represented something about the person's soul. _(A/N: Look for the meaning in every detail! ;) )_

You looked down and patted the wrinkles out of your outfit. Damn, you were always dressed like royalty in this place. You wondered if it was the same for every other arrancar's inner domain. You had never seen another arrancar's inner world, because it was considered a great honor to be invited into another's mind, since this was an extremely private area that likely revealed weaknesses and emotions that one did not want others to know.

You began walking through the nearly empty space. You knew of a few structures here, but you never really tried to explore everything. It wasn't exactly the most fun thing to be in here, so you never really wanted to take the time to get to know the place. You know that there are two buildings resembling Japanese temples to the south of here, though they were very far out, each with their own purpose-

The memory and emotion centers.

The storage places of all the things you've ever known or felt, were contained inside of those two simple buildings. It was a scary thought, but all should be safe in here. There was only one way to forcibly break into here, which you had invented yourself for certain emergency purposes only and was under every lock and blocked by every obstacle possible.

You were walking to the north, straight to the center, where the thirds meet.

This area is broken up into thirds. The original third, the one that has and always will be yours, but then, there are the light and dark sections. They were almost exactly the same as your third, except for colors, and other details. The main difference, though, was that both inhabited a single creature each. _Those _two creatures were the ones who caused this whole mess. _They _were the ones who had brought you here.

The more you thought about the two, the more the breeze started to pick up. You had to force yourself to calm down in order to not create a full-on hurricane.

The lines where the thirds were split came into view. They were obvious territorial markings. The dark section, to your left,

In the very center there was a large, circular two-tier fountain, split into thirds at the place where the lines meet. Your portion of the fountain had a few small cracks and scratches, and overall clear water. The dark portion was barely held together with many chunks lost of the stone, and the water was murky mixed with blood. The light section was pristine- Not a scratch or chunk lost, and the water was as clear as it was possible. The similarity between the parts was that there were a few gold coins at the bottom of each section of the lowest tier. There was a small stone bench a few feet away from the massive fountain. All sections also had a large traditional archway leading the fountain "area" just before the stone seat.

You went to gracefully sit down on the stone structure. There was no back to it, so you were basically sitting on a stone slab.

"**It's been a while, **_**master.**_**"**

Of _course_, they wouldn't be able to leave you alone after forcing you to be here.

"Yes, far too long."

Time to be direct and straight to the point.

"What do you want?"

"**Now now, don't be so unpleasant, master!" **

"We saw that you having a bit of a dilemma, so we decided to try and help you."

"I didn't need your help. I could have handled that situation _just _fine _without _your help!" The wind started to pick up a bit more once again.

"**Really, master? Because it looked like was forcin' ya pretty well into becoming **_**that.**_**"**

"Do you think Nnoitora will stop trying? Are you going to pull me in here every time that happens?"

"Possi-"

"_Don't _even answer that. Besides, by now, Nnoitora probably brought me to Szayel and he probably has me on one of the examination tables. Szayel will have IVs and fluids going, so I won't be able to get up and Nnoitora will have me pinned right down on the table. He won't let me get up until I give him my word that I'll become an Espada."

"Well, I don't know for sure, but perhaps we can check?"

You shrugged lightly and stood up, walking toward the fountain. You picked up one of the gold coins, and admired it in your hand for a moment.

"(1) Mihi eam ostendunt."

You tossed the gold coin in your hand into the top tier of the fountain, and a misty image appeared of the lab room. The image quickly sharpened and you could now see your body on an examination table with IVs. _'Who was right? Me.' _You then looked at the figure next to the table, sitting down in a chair very close to the table. The figure had its forearms resting on the edge of the table, with its hand on top of yours.

"Nnoitora?!"

He seemed to be in deep contemplation. You were extremely curious to know what he was thinking about. Was he thinking that he was too harsh on you? If he should have approached it differently? What the voices were? Why you passed out? What position you would take if you were going to become an Espada? Maybe just something that might've happened earlier that day? What he was going to eat/kill for dinner? With Nnoitora's mental capacity, there were an infinite amount of things that could be going on in there, relevant to each other or not.

You noticed that Szayel wasn't in the room just as he stepped in through the door. Nnoitora whipped his hand straight off of yours as soon as he walked in.

"_Nnoitora, I told you that I've checked all of the tests three times! Thi-"_

"_Then check them again! Do it until you find something!"_

"_Hold on! I was about to say, before you interrupted me, that I __**might**__ have a theory. I just don't know if she'd want me to tell you the solution to the problem."_

_What did Szayel mean by that?_

"_Tell me."_

"_I'm just not sure if-"_

_Nnoitora stood up quickly from the chair, Sonido'ed over to Szayel and lifted him off the ground by the collar of his lab coat with his narrow eyes narrowing even further._

"_Fucking. Tell. Me. Now."_

_Szayel was slightly surprised by both the bold action and the amount that he seemed to care for you, but he didn't express it._

"_Fine. Put me down, and I will tell you." _

_Nnoitora roughly placed him back into the ground, as Szayel muttered the word "Barbarian" under his breath._

"_As I was previously saying, I might have theory. But first, I need you to tell me if anything strange happened or if she said anything before she collapsed."_

"_Uh, let's see." He scratched the back of his head idly while he thought. "There were some kind of weird voices in my head, and probably hers too, cuz' she responded to them out loud. Then just before she went out she just said "Don't follow me". Don't fucking know wha' that means though…"_

_Szayel quickly scribbled what he said down on his clipboard._

"_Hm... It seems she anticipated what I would be thinking, but at least it confirmed my hypothesis. So, Nnoitora, because of that, I'm going to give you a choice. To either have you do what needs to be done in order to figure out what's wrong, or respect her wishes and wait for her to wake up on her own. I'd suggest you choose the latter."_

Hold on, did mean…? No, please tell I'm wrong. _Please._

"'_The fuck do __**ladders **__have to do wit' anythin'?" _Bothyou and Szayel rolled your eyes at his comment._ "Anyway, fuck that, and jus' tell me what'cha gotta do."_

"_Fine, but actually, __you'll __have to do it, not me. I'll have to monitor her. Come with me, I'll explain more in the room where the equipment is."_

"No! Stop! Don't let him Szayel!" you yelled out loud, even though it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to hear you. Szayel and Nnoitora both then walked out of the room.

With wide eyes, you angrily slashed your hand through the misty image, causing it to disappear. You sat back down on the bench and buried your face into your hands, resting your elbows on your knees. This is bad. Really, _really _bad. How were you going to explain all of this?

"You see, master? I had said that it was inevitable that people are going to find out about us, about everything."

"**Yea, why don'cha just tell 'im now? I'm sure that **_**Grimmjow **_**would like to know what you really are as well, wouldn't he now?"**

Grimmjow… He was the one who knew the most. You haven't even told your brothers about _anything_ yet, so Grimmjow was the closest to knowing the truth.

But now, all of it was useless. Completely useless. Hollows lived their lives in isolation. Why was it so hard to be able to keep one singl-

Your thoughts were cut off by very bright light shining through the archway of your third. You turned around in your seat to face it.

'_And here it comes.'_

"Heh, so this is what it looks like. I woulda' imagined it a lil' differently."

Nnoitora.

**XxXxX**

(1)Mihi eam ostendunt- Reveal it to me (in Latin) (The Latin is also another detail that will come into play at a later time)

I'm a day late… I know. I'm sorry! I had no inspiration for this chapter, even though it's really important, so it took me over a week to write this up. I even had to work on it during school to try and get my brain working again. I find that my writer's block is often cured by trying to work in a different environment.

I can guarantee right now that the next chapter will be late. Why you ask? Because I have an English project to do, and the rough draft is due this Wednesday. For those who care, (if you don't just skip this whole paragraph. I just want to vent) the project is that we have to write a scary story about something. 2-3 double spaced pages. Mine is about how a girl and 3 of her friends get trapped in a haunted manor with a killer who shoots rusty nails into the brains of its victims. The main girl is left alone in the place, but the killer won't go after her or let her escape. I was originally going to make her become clinically insane and kill herself, but my English teacher said that it wouldn't be proper for school (like rusty nails in the brain aren't? I might have to edit that out though because she probably won't approve of it) so instead I have to imply it by having the insanity scene stop in the middle, and then do a flash forward sort of thing where the police inspect the manor and find evidence of the people dead and how the girl might of killed herself but nothing of the murderer. Fun, right? Yes. Because I'm me, everyone dies. I don't like happy endings. Just like I'm doing a history immigration project and we get to write a historical fiction about anything that just involves the whole process of immigration, and I'm starting it as a love story, but they get separated and one goes to America. The other looks for the one, and sees that their former love is dead. The alive one then dies of a fatal disease, separated from their family, and all alone. See? Everyone dies. The only exceptions to my rule are my fanfiction stories where _most _of the time, people live.

Okay! Enough ranting about school! PLEASE VOTE on my poll. Even though there are VERY few votes, it's exactly tied, 50/50. So I need to know what I'm doing.

Please review! I lack inspiration without them. The next chapter _might _be on time if I get some reviews. We'll see. It'll probably just determine _how_ late it's going to be. Thank You!


	15. On the Inside

Chapter 15

Warnings: Language, a tiny bit of angst, blood, fighting.

Disclaimer: See profile. If you're too lazy, that's not my fault.

I'm back, BITCHES! And for all of you whispering _"Oh God, she's back…", _then I'll tell you that you can't get rid of me _that _easily! After a _much_-longer-than-expected hiatus, I am back to writing, and happy to be doing so; I missed all of you guys! And I'm gonna try to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for my absence. Also, I think I'm going to get rid of my Friday deadline (even though I just noticed while editing this that this was posted on a Friday even thought I didn't do that on purpose), because I just don't work well with time limits, but I'll _try_ to update at least once a week.

Yea, I don't really have an excuse for why this took so damn long. I guess I just lost my inspiration. But, I'm back, and though I probably won't be back on track with my writing for a while, I'm still extremely happy to be back to writing because I missed you guys so much!

Here we go! Ikou ze!

**XxXxX**

_But now, all of it was useless. Completely useless. Hollows lived their lives in isolation. Why was it so hard to be able to keep one singl-_

_Your thoughts were cut off by very bright light shining through the archway of your third. You turned around in your seat to face it._

_'__And here it comes.'_

_"Heh, so this is what it looks like. I woulda' imagined it a lil' differently."_

_Nnoitora._

Just as he appeared, the two creatures disappeared deep into their own domains.

"Get out. Right now." If looks could kill, his blood would currently be part of the fountain.

"Gee, nice ta' be greeted by such a _warm _welcome." he said sarcastically.

"Nnoitora, I specifically told you not to come here. You blatantly and completely ignored what I said! Why are you here anyways?" You already knew the answer somewhat, but you weren't going to let him know that.

"Szayel said that other than jus' waitin' this was to only way to get you ta'-"

"Don't!" The two creatures were at his throat, mere millimeters away from sinking their blades into his flesh. But before they were able to simultaneously make the fatal strike, you were able to stop them. Nnoitora, on the other hand, was essentially paralyzed with an expression switching between a 'WTS?!' face and an 'I'm going to piss my pants in the "manliest" way possible' face. Despite the manner of the situation, it was kinda funny.

"Leave. Neither of you are to touch him, understand?"

"**Aw, but master! We never get to do anything in here, and you never let us out! It's **_**so borin-"**_

"I said, _enough._ Go back."

Both beings then left without another word; they had seen your extremely angry side before, and it wasn't pleasant.

You looked back to Nnoitora. He seemed to want to ask a few questions without making him sound like a pussy.

"Eh...why did those… things… try to kill me just now?"

"They know that you were forcing me into becoming an Espada, and they're just a bit too overprotective."

That's what they were_ supposed_ to do, at least at first.

"It would be best not to anger them further, so leave _now._"

"Nah, I'm good." He leans and falls back onto the grass while folding his arms behind his head.

"I said, _leave._ So get your ass up, and get out."

"What if I don't want to?" he said with a bit more serious demeanor.

"Then I'll make you."

You hate having moments like this with Nnoitora. Though you both fight to the point where people would usually think you hate each other, there was always that element of playfulness and friendship beneath it all. Sometimes, there were even moments where you wouldn't fight and the two of you would just talk and do idiotic stuff together like human friends would. That was why you hated these sorts of things where you had to get angry at each other. It was okay to fight while sparring, because you never mean it. But now, you have to do this because he can't be here. He can't know. It's too dangerous. He can't know _anything_.

You grab him by the collar and yank him back onto his feet.

"I'm giving you your last chance. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Get out of here now, or I'll force you to leave. Make your choice."

"I don't want to leave yet, so I guess I'll choose the hard way!"

He grabs his zanpakuto and lunges; you draw your daggers and brace for the impact. You make contact, and you both lock eyes.

He notices something for the first time in this proximity- your eyes are now blue.

You both fight with obvious vigor, both wanting to win and to best the other. You both strike and dodge each other's attacks, though he does more of the striking and you more of the dodging. The environment was for your advantage; the familiar geography and reishi composition gave you a bit of the upper hand (though not much), while Nnoitora has never been to this place.

Now, since Nnoitora, was on the offense (though not landing any hits), he was pushing you back. You realized that he was close to pushing you into the light third of your inner world; your eyes widened slightly at the fact.

Nnoitora saw the slight opening, and, though he didn't quite know why it was an issue for you, he hit again, much harder this time. No matter hard you tried, he still had you beat in physical strength and couldn't stop yourself from being forced into the lighter section.

As soon as you crossed, you put some distance between you and him. Your body started glow a silver light; you could feel the small changes in your body. As the light cleared, he could see what happened. Your dress changed into a longer and flowing silver one, and your hair became longer. Your daggers changed and became shaped like the one on your necklace, _Excalibur_. He saw your eyes- they were devious and purely intelligent, but had a hint of something almost innocent in them. He could see that they turned back to the purple he was used to seeing, but a bit paler now.

"I'm done playing around, Nnoitora. Prepare yourself."

**XxXxX**

Okay, not really long like I expected, but I was just eager for all of you I.I. followers to know that I'm not dead and haven't dropped off the face of this planet. I'll try and make up for it soon enough, though, since I kinda lost inspiration in the middle of this chapter and just stopped here.

Quite a bit of angst coming up! I promise that when this part is all over, I'll add a fun and cheery little filler chapter, 'kay?

I know that in my absence, a few people have favorite and/or followed this story, and I'm sorry that I haven't thanked you for that, but I just haven't really gotten to doing it. So, from now on, I'm going to start thanking everyone who reviews/favorites/follows this story again, and a big thank you/apology to those I haven't.

Also, if you have any kind of request (possibly for a fic), question, comment, or anything, please tell me/ let me know! I love hearing from you all, especially if I get an idea for a little oneshot or drabble.

It'll probably be a bit of time until my next chapter, but I'll see you then! Arigato, minna! Thanks for reading and sticking with me! (Also, please review. I've been feeling a bit lonely on here… *puppy dog pout*)


	16. RE-WRITE NOTICE

NOTE TO READERS OF IMPERFECT IMAGE:

So, I've gotten quite a few notices from users about how, since this story is in the second person point of view, it is violating a rule of Fanfiction ("You-based stories are not allowed"). Therefore, I am going to re-write all that I have of this story into the third person point of view. After I have two or three chapters up of the re-write, I'll then take this story down and continue everything in the new story. I apologize for those of you who might prefer the second person view (I myself enjoy it a bit), but you can still read it from the third person when I edit and post everything. I would appreciate if I didn't get anymore notices from those who have been telling me that this story goes against the rules and guidelines of Fanfiction, as I am now aware of the issue and currently in the process of re-writing everything.

Thank you for reading this note from me (even though author's notes as chapters are also not allowed, but I mean, it's not like I can put this in the description), and I hope you will look forward to and enjoy the new view point change as much as you enjoy this view.

P.S.: A few things might be changed a bit, but I'll try not to change too much in the re-write, as there's a few things that I'd like to have done a tiny bit differently. Also, I'll leave almost the same author's note, except for parts about asking for things to do in the next chapters. Otherwise, I'll keep them.

P.P.S.: For those of you who read "Trust Games: Truth or Dare", I haven't stopped that story, but I haven't had any kind of inspiration for the story. If you have an idea for what anyone could/should do, who should get out, etc, then please tell me, as I'd greatly appreciate it.

Thanks to everyone again,

-Ninjapotato


End file.
